When Science Makes It Possible
by XspriteyX
Summary: A quick one-shot mpreg fic featuring Grif and Simmons, from the prodding of Cogg and the words of Geoff Ramsey, how could I resist? Also it's a lil something for those who like this sort of thing, hope you enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

***A:N/Here's a short little one-shot from the proddings of Cogg and based on the words from Geoff Ramsey, how could I resist?  
**

Grif knew there was something up with Sarge when he hadn't given them any orders in over two weeks other than to "Quit bothering me and go find a sky hook or something."

Call him suspicious but when Sarge was quiet it never meant anything good for Red team but since he had Simmons angsting every hour of the day and Donut using his new free time to redecorate like crazy he didn't ponder on their leaders absence for too long.

On week three Grif woke up on the medical table which was never a good thing, especially when he didn't remember how he got there in the first place, and seeing Sarge scribbling away notes in the corner was not at all comforting.

A sinking feeling settled in his stomach, no wait that was vomit he was going to throw up which he did into a conveniently close bucket. He hurled until there was nothing left to come up and rested his head miserably on the buckets rim, "Urg have I got some vicious alien flu or something?"

Sarge made his way over "Of course you haven't dirtbag you're fine and you're lucky you didn't miss that bucket or I'd have made you clean the mess up with your T-shirt."

Grif grumbled "Right."

Something felt off though, like really off, he couldn't put his finger on it but he knew Sarge wasn't telling him something.

"Sarge what am I doing down here?"

Sarge tucked away his notes in a cabinet "Just a usual medical check up and flu jab ect."

Grif was skeptical "Uhuh and I don't remember coming to this exam because?"

Sarge patted a tank of green looking gas "That would be the work of this fellah here, packs quite a punch doesn't he?"

Grif's slight headache agreed with him, he put the bucket down and noticed another thing "Why am I in a hospital gown?"

Sarge relied "Earth to Grif, medical exam ergo medical gown use what little is left of your brain would you! Perhaps I should have given you Simmons mind then I'd have two obedient soldiers, but then what would power Simmons 2.0? Hmm..."

Grif was feeling woozy and drafty in uncomfortable places so he asked "Can I go now?"

Sarge waved him off "Yeah sure take it easy."

Grif paused reaching for his clothes raising a suspicious eyebrow at Sarge "Take it easy? Since when do you tell me to take it easy?"

Sarge fiddled around with his equipment "Since nothing I do or say ever gets you motivated I'm hoping if I tell you do the opposite you'll actually move your ass and do some work for a change."

Grif put his pants and shirt on letting out a wary "Right."

Then he went in search of food, a good snack was what he needed to help him figure out Sarge's motives.

He'd only just started nibbling an Oreo when he spat it back out, Simmons walked into the scene of Grif coughing and hacking out the biscuit and trying to wash his mouth out with water.

Simmons blinked at the scene cybernetic parts whirring away as he moved, "What happened fat ass you inhale them too fast again?"

Grif grabbed some orange juice chugging it back before he replied "I wish! Those Oreo's are beyond stale they're like rotting or something!"

Simmons picked up the biscuit Grif had chewed and sniffed it, "It smells fine to me."

Grif got another glass of juice "I'm telling you Simmons they're off, try one and you'll see what I'm talking about."

Simmons looked disgusted at the idea of eating a biscuit that Grif had slobbered on, Grif noticed by his wrinkled nose "Oh for-! Try another out of the packet if my germs offend you."

Simmons did grab another biscuit, again he smelled it and took a small bite out of it chewing thoughtfully.

After a moment he swallowed it "Tastes fine to me."

Grif stuck his tongue out "That's disgusting! How can you eat those?"

Simmons raised his eyebrow "This is coming from you who'll eat them even when they're like two months out of date. What's the matter are you sick?"

Grif shrugged sipping his juice again "I thought so to when I woke up on Sarge's medical table but apparently it was just an annual check up, maybe I'm still feeling the after effects of the knock out gas."

Simmons leaned on the counter "Knock out gas? Why were you put under using that? In fact why were you under at all?"

Grif furrowed his brow "I don't really know."

* * *

A month passed and apart from a few mornings throwing up and completely avoiding Oreo's he was fine and Sarge was back to his usual self so everything returned to normal.

That was until Grif started getting tired like ten times faster than he did a few weeks ago, the Reds didn't really notice though as Grif had always been lazy but Simmons did get a bit worried though.

When he and Grif were on patrol they ended up mocking the Blues one minute and Grif was asleep on his shoulder the next, normally the orange soldier at least warned him he was going to skive off and take a nap but he'd literally just sparked out in a second.

Grif's solution to fixing the problem was to treble his nap time so he didn't fall asleep involuntarily, his reasoning "Hey I gotta eat, smoke and make sure Sarge isn't trying to murder me as well you know."

Sarge yelled at him about shirking his duties, Simmons backed up Sarge, Donut turned the phrases into innuendos, all was well.

* * *

Another month strolled by when Grif started complaining his chest was feeling sore and on top of that he started eating a lot more.

Sarge took one look and said it was a heart burn or indigestion from all the food he was stuffing on.

Grif had tried to tell him it was his actual skin that was sore but Sarge wouldn't hear of it so the orange soldier was left to deal with it as he'd rather put up with the annoyance than risk seeing Doc who's be worse than no help.

Donut however was overjoyed to see his cooking getting eaten with such gusto that he happily baked more to satisfy Grif's increasing appetite.

Simmons had expected Grif to be pleased with the system since he was always snacking on food anyway but instead he caught his teammate more than once in moments of deep thought until he shook his head and resumed eating whatever dish Donut whipped up for him.

It was still daylight outside but technically the middle of the night by clock the Reds lived on when Simmons padded towards the kitchen to get a glass of water. He froze in the doorway when he heard someone else moving about, when they stopped he dared to peak around the corner to see who it was, he saw Grif sitting on the counter chewing miserably on a sandwich with a glass of milk beside him.

Grif mumbled around the food "You can come in it's not like I'm hungry enough to eat you as well."

Simmons walked in grabbing a glass "Well the way you've been eating enough to feed a small country lately pardon me if I don't believe that fat ass."

Grif paused mid-chew and sat the half eaten snack back on the plate, he swallowed down some milk then clutched the glass in his hands between his knees with his head bowed over staring down at the floor.

Simmons filled his glass kind of weirded out by the silence, he and Grif had traded insults back and forth as long as they'd known as each other as well as discussing things in between to fill the time and pass through the days relatively sane.

Looking for something to say Simmons came up with lamely "You uh going to finish that?"

He was startled when a drop of water fell into the milk with a loud plop in the quiet.

Simmons noticed how Grif's shoulders shook slightly, "Hey you OK?"

Grif scrubbed a hand across his eyes angrily, "'M fine it's your girly tear duct that's leaking."

Simmons leaned on the counter by his side "You uh you wanna talk about it?"

Grif mumbled "No."

Simmons replied "You sure?"

He placed his cybernetic hand on Grif's shoulder which apparently was all it took the orange soldier to drop the glass and turn to bury himself in Simmons chest.

Simmons was taken aback surprised at this turn on events and awkwardly wrapped an arm around him "Hey uh you OK?"

Grif shook his head in a 'no' motion. His voice sound muffled as he said "Everything's fucked up there's something wrong with me. I had problems staying awake now I can't sleep, my chest hurts and I'm always hungry like whatever I keep down isn't enough. Not to mention there's foods that I've had no trouble eating before that I can't even stand the smell or sight of because I end up throwing up."

Simmons rubbed his shoulder a little "Like Oreo's?"

Grif nodded a little "Yeah."

Simmons in an effort to actually be comforting said "I wouldn't worry too much about it you've probably just got a flu that's going around and if it doesn't clear up soon get checked out yeah?"

Grif was quiet then he poked Simmons in the stomach "You suck at making people feel better you know that?"

Simmons rolled his eye "Well sorry I thought Donut was the only girl on the team."

"You forgot yourself."

Simmons snorted "What a come back."

Grif shook a little this time with laughter.

Simmons fidgeted waiting for Grif to pull back, which he did a moment later, his eyes thankfully were dry.

Simmons grabbed a dust pan and mop "I'll take care of this mess because I know you won't clean it up."

Grif took another bite of the snack "Congrats Simmons you can be taught."

"Fat ass."

"Kiss ass."

* * *

It was the third month that Sarge sent Donut off to spy on the Blues when he summoned Grif and Simmons down into what countered as the base medical wing.

Sarge had his hands clasped behind his back as he read over some information on a monitor, "Sit down boys I might have some great news."

Grif and Simmons glanced at each other but continued standing, Sarge grabbed an medical monitor and pushed it near the bed, "Grif lie down dirtbag I need to check something."

Grif backed towards the door "Uh you know what I think I hear Donut calling we'd better go make sure he's still alive and not getting tortured or anything."

Sarge said gruffly "Grif lie down already!"

Grif grumbled but shuffled to the bed doing as he was asked, "Right now what? Are you knocking me out again?"

Sarge said "Don't be stupid, I'm going to squirt this gel on your belly."

Grif went to sit up quickly "What!? Whoa that's cold!"

Sarge pushed him back down "Lie still idiot."

Then used the medical doo dad to roll over the gel, Simmons suddenly clicked what the device was when Sarge said "Yahtzee! I did it! Take that nature you are nothing against science! Haha!"

Simmons stared at the screen like a deer caught in headlights whilst Grif said "Would someone please tell me why I'm still lying here like an idiot?"

Simmons swallowed heavily and pointed to the screen, Grif turned his head to look at it to see a jellybean shape looking back at him.

He didn't have to a genius to work out what was going on, "This is a joke! This is a sick joke, this just isn't physically possible!"

Sarge chortled "It's deadly serious I have beaten nature and done the impossible, the research Doc and I put into the notes from Tuckers alien pregnancy really paid off in making this possible."

Grif shook his head in denial, "No this isn't happening, you're just trying to screw with me!"

Simmons said thickly "Well it would explain your weird mood changes lately..."

Grif shot a heated glare at him "You're probably in on this too!"

Sarge jotted down notes "You better believe he's in on this after all you can't make a baby without another persons DNA, so who better to donate a sample for the future of the Red army than Simmons? I was originally going to place you in this experiment but then I had to make you half metal which through a wrench in the works, luckily we still had Grif and since he doesn't do anything anyway he's the perfect candidate."

Simmons paled and sat back heavily absorbing the news in shock, Grif on the other hand wrenched his shirt back down and stormed out with the parting words of "Let me know when you dicks are finished screwing around!"

* * *

The fourth month Grif refused to talk to anyone but Donut, Simmons was trying to get through to him he had no idea or involvement and Sarge kept trying to corner him to poke, prod and record his progress.

Grif wasn't having any of that he came out to eat but other than that he locked himself in his room, which sucked for Simmons since they shared a room and he was made to crash on the couch every night when his failed whining/pleading and sound reasoning failed to get Grif to change his mind.

In the mean time Simmons located and got rid of all packets of Grif's cigarettes so he couldn't harm their child with them, and wow wasn't that a odd thing he still hadn't fully wrapped his head around yet, Grif was carrying their baby.

A tiny human being that was going to be his and Grif's.

Simmons wasn't sure what to make of that, hell he hadn't even decided at this point in his life whether he wanted children on not, never mind suddenly having one spawn up out of the blue in his very male team mate in a canyon in the middle of nowhere do to his superiors experimentation's.

He pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind for the time being and set about placing candy fags in place of the actual ones he'd just gotten rid of, he wasn't trying to make Grif miserable after all, well OK maybe just a little but that's what he gets for not letting him their room after three damn weeks.

The next morning Simmons knew Grif had found out what he'd done as he was tossed off the couch and had a pillow thrown at his head, "Where are my cigarettes?" the crabby man snarled.

Simmons stretched his stiff limbs and said "I don't know, where you left them I suppose?"

Grif shook the candy replacements mockingly "Already checked and what do I find? These!"

Simmons stood up "You shouldn't smoke whilst your pregnant it could hurt the baby."

Grif shouted "SIMMONS FOR THE LAST TIME I AM NOT-" He froze his hand flinching to his abdomen, Simmons waited to see what he did next, mutely Grif waved him closer.

Simmons walked up to him and allowed Grif to take his hand and guide it onto his chubbier stomach, he waited a spell, then he felt it a little flutter like a kick.

Simmons breathed out in awe "Wow that's weird."

Grif stared at the spot with wide eyes "You should try feeling it from this side."

Nothing more was said as they stood there just feeling the small flutters until it fell still again.

Later on Donut poked his head outside to find Simmons reading and Grif leaning over his shoulder skimming the page as with him.

Donut cooed "Aw you guys are bonding how adorable!"

Grif flipped his middle finger at Donut furiously chewing on a candy cigarette.

Simmons looked up and said "Don't mind him he's still mad because he now knows that he's pregnant."

Grif shouted "I'M NOT PREGNANT!"

Simmons added "And still in denial plus I took away his smokes replacing them with candy ones so he's a little touchy right now."

Grif snarled "I'll show YOU touchy Simmons!"

Simmons squeaked ducking as Grif tossed a sticky grenade at him "Grif! Be careful those thing are dangerous! Hey put down the Grifshot, no what are you doing? Hey!"

* * *

Month five rolled over so much smoother as Grif allowed Sarge to run his check ups and had mellowed out a great deal much to Simmons relief.

He felt even though it wasn't really his fault it still kind of was and he should be there and help his team mate out.

It also helped that Grif's taste buds had returned to normal so he could eat all the Oreo's he wanted without chucking them back up, they learned quickly that if you have a healthy supply of Oreo's on hand you had a happy Grif.

Of course it was during month five that the Blues found out what was going on, Church was in denial worse than when Tucker was having Junior, Tucker actually offered a sincere "Dude that sucks but congrats anyway."

Washington just sort of shook his head carrying on with business as usual, Sister was over the moon saying eloquently "You're keeping it? Awesome I'll have a nephew! Or a niece! Or a he-she!"

Caboose had fled to the caves yelling about "Nooooo Tuckers pregnancy has spread, I do not want to catch it next!" and Doc was all to happy to volunteer for midwife when the 'day' arrived.

The 'day' that nobody spoke about in Grif's presence because it could turn him from placid to a raving lunatic in a second, the 'day' being where Sarge would cut him open to get the baby out.

Grif didn't like to think about it as he claimed "I've already had my share of getting hacked up and don't need any more of it if it's all the same to you."

So the 'day' was planned in secret and pretended around him like it wasn't going to happen because even Sarge didn't want to deal with a Grif that smashed Donut's wine bottle and threatened to stab anyone who even so much as thought the words the 'day.'

* * *

During month six his belly had grown notably larger to the point he struggled to get comfortable when he wanted to sleep, so Simmons had to endure a fatigued Grif again who bitched all night that he couldn't get comfortable then dozed all day.

His favorite perch?

Simmons cybernetic shoulder.

Apparently the baby settled down at the sound of whirring so he could finally catch up on some sleep.

After two weeks of this Simmons lifted his duvet cover and said "Grif just get in I don't think I can take another night of no sleep."

Grif shuffled and wriggle then sighed and scooted over joining Simmons in his bunk, the second he was curled into Simmons more cybernetic side Grif settled with a sleepy "Thank god."

Simmons mentally agreed and laid back intent on getting a nights rest.

Grif mumbled "You think this is bad wait til the kids born then you'll know what sleepless nights are."

Simmons didn't open his eyes as he murmured back "How do you know?"

Grif kicked him lightly "Hey I basically raised Sister and she turned out alright."

Simmons didn't know how to respond to that so he didn't.

Grif yawned and said "OK maybe not my best example there but the point still stands."

Simmons said "Night Grif."

Grif was already fast asleep.

* * *

Grif was quite chipper during the seventh month, he magically regained energy and was keen to go on walks, do some cleaning and start making things suitable for a baby.

For instance he was studying instructions he'd gotten Lopez to print off and was busy trying to assemble a crib, Simmons could tell he was stuck but he just leaned on the door and watched him work for a while.

Simmons had mentally dubbed this the 'nesting' phase as Grif was acquiring baby things like a magpie did shiny stuff, as Grif flipped the plans over and upside down and toss a screwdriver away did Simmons step in and say "Do you need some help there?"

Grif offered a sulky pout back "What makes you think that you can understand these papers that may as well be written in Chinese for all the help they are."

Simmons picked them up flipping through the pages, "I think I got it you mixed up this part with this bit? See?"

Grif squinted "Huh I think I see what are you talking about."

Simmons handed the plans "Here see? Is there a bit that looks like that?"

Grif handed to him "Yeah and this bit goes with it, right?"

Simmons nodded "Yeah."

A few hours later the crib was assembled and strong, ready for a small occupant to sleep in.

They admired their work for a moment when Grif whispered "This is really happening isn't it?"

Simmons swallowed "I guess so."

Grif grabbed his stomach "Heh looks like the kid likes it."

Simmons beamed "Why wouldn't he? We built it."

Grif raised an eyebrow "He? I think you'll find she's a girl."

Simmons packed away the tools "Oh? And how do you know?"

Grif grinned "I just know."

Simmons chuckled "We'll see won't we?"

Grif helped him pick up leftover screws "Yes we will. Why didn't Sarge put tools in your robot hand or something?"

"Guess he never thought of it."

"He could have gave you a kick ass lazer too."

"Huh he probably could of."

"That is why we should run this army."

"Hell yeah."

* * *

The eight month had Grif slumping back into tiredness, only this time it came with back ache, discomfort and a waddle that made him want to kill Sarge for thinking up this ridiculous experiment.

The Blues were kind or lazy enough to lay off on attacks during this stage and Sarge was so busy taking notes that he didn't notice the lack of Blue interference, towards the end of the eight month Grif was with with sharp pains that ripped through his abdomen and before he knew it he was being rushed to be operated on.

Simmons held his hand as Donut, Doc and Sarge worked in tandem to get the baby out even though it was a bit early.

Grif couldn't even work up a voice to complain as it hurt so badly.

It felt like his old surgery scars were pulling apart at the seams with each wave of pain that vibrated through his body, his throat had long gone hoarse from screaming from the agony, it felt like years until the moment he blacked out with a distant cry ringing in his ears.

When he came back around Simmons was by the bed holding a small bundle to his chest and Grif's stomach hurt like hell.

Simmons noticed his groggy groan and whispered "Hey how are you feeling?"

Grif scowled against the bright light "Like my guts were ripped out and shoved back in."

Simmons smiled slightly "You'll live then. You wanna hold her?"

Grif blinked blearily sitting up slowly with Simmons hand helping him, then a small warm thing was pressed gently into his arms.

Grif ran a finger along her cheek saying "I told you she was a girl."

Simmons huff brought a smirk to his face as he took in the features of the tiny person in his arms, had this tiny delicate thing really spent a couple of months inside him?

He rubbed the soft fuzz of her few hairs then said "She looks like a traffic cone."

Simmons immediately said "Grif she does not! She's a new born baby they all look a little strange when they're only a few hours old."

Grif moved her into a comfier position and asked "Have you named her yet?"

Simmons offered her a finger which her tiny hand gripped tightly "Not yet, I didn't think it was right to name her without you by the way Sarge wants his name in there somewhere as does Donut."

Grif tilted his head fixated with his little girl saying "Tough she may have been made through Sarge's crackpot idea but she's our kid. How about we call her Alani?"

Simmons wiggled his finger ever so gently as he replied "That's... that's not bad, do you know what it means?"

"It means orange in hawaiin."

"GRIF!"

Grif ignored him humming softly "Alani Simmons Grif... hmm your thoughts?"

The baby yawned forming a big 'O' with her small mouth.

Simmons and Grif watched their eyes glued on the little girl.

Grif said "See that she agrees. That's my girl Alani."


	2. Chapter 2

_Epilogue~_

The digital clock had barely switched over from six fifty nine am to seven when pattering feet charged over to Grif and Simmons bed and pounced on them.

They both groaned not entirely surprised by the attack when small hands started shaking them "Come on get up! Daddy you promised to teach me to surf when I turned seven and I'm seven now! Coooommmeee onnnn waakkkeee up!"

Grif said tiredly "Simmons remind me again why we gave Alani your bed and not her own room?"

An equally tired grumble answered "Because she's too young to stay in a room by herself in a military base."

Alani jumped up and down as hard as she could manage "Wakey wakey the sun's already high in the sky!"

Simmons sat up accepting defeat as the excited girl continued shaking her lazy father trying to budge him.

Grif's arm shot out of the covers pulling her down into his side as Alani squeaked trying to get free. Grif said "Yeah sneak attack! Get her Simmons!"

Simmons played along tickling her mercilessly making her squirm and shriek as loud giggles escaped.

After five minutes of torture he stopped chuckling himself "Alright that's enough you we don't want you getting too hyper before breakfast."

Alani's eyes lit up "Yeah! Aunty Donut went all out and made chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, eggs, toast, cereal and a huge bowl of mixed chopped fruit!"

Simmons raised an eyebrow "And how do you know that?"

Alani smiled innocently "I caught him making it when I went to get a glass of water whilst I was trying to pass the time."

Grif poked her belly "So that's why you're so heavy this morning."

Alani bounced again "I didn't eat any of it because I wanted to wait for you guys. So pleeeeeeaaaaaaaase tell me you're getting up because I'm starving and it looks really good!"

Simmons said "OK we're up and we'll be there in a minute."

Alani tore out of the room singing "Yeeessss! Pancakes! Ooo la la! Pancakes! Full of le le flay vaaaaa!"

Grif sat up ruffling his hair yawning and normally Simmons would force a breath mint down his throat along with a lecture on how gross morning breath is but today he sighed "Can you believe she's seven already?"

Grif replied "Considering I didn't believe I was pregnant and got proven otherwise nothing really surprises me anymore."

Simmons shot him a weak glare "Do you have to have to sound so blasé?"

Grif got out of bed falling into his natural slouch "It's too early for you to use words I may or may not understand, now come on we have a birthday girl to spoil."

They walked side by side towards the kitchen as Simmons said "Yes we do but no sneaking her oreo's when you think I'm not looking."

"Aw come on it's her birthday and she loves them!"

"They're also bad for her teeth and make her extremely hyper!"

"You know what will make her loose her teeth? The amount you make her brush them one of these days they'll be nothing left to brush."

It was an age old argument without any heat to it and when they entered the kitchen they found Alani at the head of the table, in front of a pile of food wearing a party hat, with Sarge and Donut at the other end leaving spaces for Grif and Simmons to sit by their daughter.

They stopped for a second and stared at the girl that had slightly tan skin with dark red hair which could almost be mistaken for brown brushed away from her mischievous green eyes that were flecked with an amber spiderweb pattern.

Neither knew that they were both wondering what they did to deserve their daughter.

Alani beamed at them "You're finally up! Look Grampa gave me this neat tablet so I can do electronic sketches and never run out of paper or worry about loosing my pencils since it has over a hundred color options that I can mix and match if I want! Oh oh and Aunty Donut gave me some sea themed bed sheets and a bunch of hair styling stuff."

Her fathers smiled back then Grif wandered out into the hall whilst Simmons said "That's great honey, we have something for you too."

Alani tilted her head to one side "What is it?"

Simmons said "Grif you need a hand bringing it in?"

Grif called back "Hey I used to lug this thing around by myself I don't need help now."

There was a tumble and a curse.

Donut asked "What exactly did you guys get her? I've been trying to coax it out of Grif for months now!"

Sarge said "Knowing Grif probably something ridiculous like a bed on wheels."

Simmons commented "You know Sir they have those in hospitals."

"Sure they do Simmons and I suppose they have special operating rooms."

"They do have those Sir."

Grif appeared in the doorway looking slightly more disheveled "That closet is freaking small."

Donut hummed in sympathy "I know I have such a hard time coming out of there these days."

Simmons stood up "I thought you said you had it?"

Grif waved a hand "Oh ye have little faith, Alani to make good on my promise we'll need this to do it on, happy birthday honey." He pulled a surfboard into view.

They could tell it was old as it was worn in places but it had obviously been well taken care of and the paint had been reapplied fresh so the orange and maroon flowers made it seem brand new.

On the nose of the board there was _'Lightning Dexter'_ in faded orange paint that now had a fresh bright red_ 'Alani Short stuff'_ added underneath.

They watched her for her reaction and they weren't disappointed as she charged over hugging him tightly around the middle "I love it! I love it! I love it!"

Grif hugged her back with his free arm "Your welcome don't forget Papa pitched in as well."

Alani quickly shot over to Simmons giving him an equally tight hug and a kiss on the cheek saying "Thank you!"

Simmons grinned "It was Daddy's idea, I still think he's nuts and a master of bluffing."

Alani soon returned to the board running her hands over it in delight.

Grif said "Excuse me? And what exactly was I bluffing about?"

Simmons pointed at the faded title of _'Lightning Dexter.' _"Knowing you I bet you bought the board on a whim then used it a grand total of once finding out you sucked at surfing and that it was too much energy so you quit leaving the board to gather dust."

Grif tried to scowl but it ended up more of a pout as his daughters happy energy was infectious.

Donut snickered "I have to admit he's right that does sound like something you would do."

Sarge added gruffly "Exactly because when would a dirtbag like you find the will to actually do something physical in your spare time."

Grif propped the board against the wall gently trying to shoo Alani back to the table saying back "You guys would be surprised what I used to do. Hey short stuff come on eat first, surfing lesson later."

Simmons pulled out her chair "I agree, come on we don't want Donut's spread going to waste."

Donut opened his mouth but Simmons quickly pointed a finger at him "If you say anything that is weird, strange, or not age appropriate today I will paint your armor in last seasons colors."

Donut clutched his chest "Why would you be so cruel!?"

Alani clutched the surfboard "Noooo I want to go surfing now you promised we would go today! Pllleeeaassseee!"

Grif said "We'll go as soon as you're done eating."

Alani blinked at him "Promise?"

Grif nodded "Sure pinky promise."

Alani ran to the table shoveling pancake, eggs, and fruits into her mouth at record speed whilst Simmons watched horrified "Alani slow down you're going to choke!"

Alani ignored him draining a large glass of strawberry milkshake in seven large gulps "I'm done! Can we go now?"

Grif and the surfboard were dragged out the door before he had time to protest.

Simmons shook his head staring after where they had been a second ago and Donut cooed "Aw they grow up so fast what a healthy appetite she's got."

Simmons massaged the bridge of his nose saying "She gets that from Grif."

Sarge crowed "But that energy she devotes into the things she does she gets from you! Such a good girl! If only she'd devote that time into advanced mechanics 101 dang lazy Grif genetics."

* * *

Grif and Alani were kitted out in swimwear sitting on the surfboard on the ocean that she was barely able to keep still for as her excitement grew.

That was until a thought hit her "Daddy how are we going to surf without any waves?"

Grif replied "Don't worry when Papa and I decided to do this we made sure you'd actually be able to use it. Hey Lopez fire up the machine!"

A grumpy sound was heard as well as whirring.

Alani looked around trying to see what was going on when the board rose and fell with a small wave.

She clutched on trying to keep her balance then she looked at her dad saying "Woah! What's happening?"

Grif chuckled "We had Lopez rig up a wave machine so we wouldn't been sitting out here like ducks all day. Look who's come to join the party."

Alani looked to the shore to see her Papa, Aunty Donut, Grampa, Aunty Sister, as well as her Uncles Doc, Caboose, Church, Washington, Tucker and her best friend Junior all relaxing watching her.

She waved at them getting enthusiastic waves back from Caboose whilst Donut was fussing with a camera and Simmons was keeping an eye on them.

Grif said "Hey Alani you want to have a run with me before you try?"

Alani loosened her death grip as she got excited again "Yeah let's do it!"

Grif smiled "Alright then, Lopez kick it up to the top notch!"

The waves rising and falling the board grew bigger as Grif paddled them around facing the waves, "You ready the this kiddo?"

Alani gulped as a big wave approached them "Uhuh."

Grif waited for the right moment then stood up easily driving the board along the wave, Alani yelled in delight staying sat down on her knees, Grif turned the board easily and said "Stand up if you want you won't rock us."

Alani carefully got up keeping her balance as Grif moved them in smooth turns not making any sharp moves so she wouldn't fall over.

The wave curled as they got closer to shore, Grif said "Looks like you get a tube on your first time out, hang on."

Alani laughed stretching an arm to touch the water curling around them in a watery tunnel in a second it was over as Grif steered them out and rode the remainder of the wave until they were soon on shore again.

Grif shook his damp hair breathing out heavily "Wow haven't done that in a long time."

Alani tackled him "That was so awesome! Can we go again!?"

Grif messed up her hair "Not right now you got to start on level one and see how you get on from there first, did you hear me Lopez? Turn it down again."

Sister said "Wow Dex I didn't think you could still move like that anymore!"

Grif stretched his back "Yeah that makes two of us."

Simmons walked over to them grinning "OK you win I can see why they called you Lightning Dexter now."

Sister glanced between them "He didn't tell you?"

Grif elbowed her in the side but she didn't run off like he thought she would.

Simmons frowned "Tell me what?"

Sister said "Dex was champion junior surfer three years in a row back home until he got drafted."

Alani looked at her Dad with huge eyes "Really Daddy? That's soooo cool! Did you hear that Junior?"

The alien said back happily "Honk!"

Grif shrugged "Eh it was nothing really, anyway you wanna go again short stuff but this time you're going to go alone alright?"

Alani all but pulled him back to the water "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Simmons called after them "Hang on a second I'm not sure that's a good idea!"

Sister snorted "Chill out they'll be fine Dex is a great teacher."

Church heard that and said "Yeah if he was coaching an eating contest maybe."

Sister looked at Simmons for his reaction all he said though was "What? I can't really disagree with that."

Sister agreed "True. Anyway back home he used to spend like forever in the water after some girl dumped him or something."

Tucker called out "It was because she turned out to have dick!"

Sister continued "Whatever! Anyway the guys used to really like me and it drove Dex crazy so he used to drag me along to the beach so he could watch me and sometimes he'd teach me to surf if I was in the mood. Sometimes I didn't want to and if some other kid was struggling he'd help them get started and stuff."

Simmons didn't look away from the water where Grif was now waste deep holding the board talking to Alani, he guessed that he was instructing her what to do, before he gently let go.

She stood up managing to keep her balance for a couple of seconds then fell off but Grif was there making sure she was alright and walking her through it again.

Simmons relaxed smiling softly at them "I guess you're right."

Church shouted "Hey Reds are any of you going to help us get this barbeque going or not!"

Caboose said "Ooo the coals are glowing like my night light can I touch them."

Washington took his hand stopping him from burning himself "I don't think that would be a good idea."

Church snorted "Why stop him? Go ahead Caboose if you want to loose a few fingers I'm not going to stop you."

Doc and Donut moved to Caboose's side, Doc saying "Have you hurt yourself? Because I have a new cure of mint balm I could rub on that."

Donut clutched his harm "And you don't have to worry about day to day care because I can nurse you, I held Grif and Simmons hands throughout their surgeries and they pulled through good as new and I still have my uniform tucked away in my closet!"

Tucker laughed "Oo a sexy nurse huh? Bow chika bow-wait-No no no no."

Sarge moaned "Oh woah is me spending another day playing happy families with the enemy and all because of a child of Grif! Moan groan."

Alani called out "Guys look I'm doing it!"

Alani managed to make it to shore before she happily paddled back out to sea.

Sarge called after her "Well done soldier! Paddle like you mean it!"

Alani answered "OK!"

Sarge added "That's it move those arms! Thata girl! Oh woe is me praising a Grif."

Grif shouted "Hey Simmons you gonna come out and join us?"

Simmons blinked "Uh... I don't think I can be much help."

Alani said "Come on Papa it's fun!"

Simmons melted at her pleading expression and waded out into the water "OK but just for a bit since the food will be done soon."

Grif leaned on the board "Food? Hope it's done soon I'm freaking starving."

Alani looked guilty "Are you alright Daddy?"

"Yeah I'll live, now how about you take Papa for a run."

Simmons stared at him "Me!? I don't know how to surf!"

Grif was already manhandling him onto the board "You'll be fine Alani's getting the hang of it and the waves are gentle plus whilst you do that I'm going to get something to eat."

Grif was wading back to sure leaving Simmons and Alani floating on the water.

Simmons growled "Grif get back here!"

Grif ignored him making his way to the BBQ where Church was expertly flipping burgers he said "Not done yet so don't even think about it or actually do. I don't care."

Grif sat on the ground "How much longer are those going to take because dude I am starving."

Tucker sat beside him handing him a coke which he accepted "If you keep going like this you'll give Church a run for the money on pig of the year."

Church snapped "Oh up yours Tucker!"

Grif downed his coke in one burping loudly after "Yeah well the difference is unlike some people I didn't get breakfast this morning."

They watched as Simmons shakily followed Alani's lead in standing up on the board although he did tumble off three seconds later.

Alani peered into the water looking for him when he came up from behind pulling her in as well and Grif was pleased to see that Simmons was laughing it off rather than getting all serious as he usually did doing things.

Junior was walking up and down the shore line letting out the occasional "Blarg."

Grif asked "Hey what's up with your kid?"

Tucker noticed what he was talking about and said "Oh that. He's just worried that if he goes out of his depth he'll sink to the bottom like a stone and he's too terrified to learn how to swim at the moment since _someone_ put all these ideas in his head."

Church whistled innocently ignoring Tucker's glare boring into the side of his head.

Tucker carried on "But anyway we're working on it and I'm sure it won't be long until Ali convinces him to go out there anyway."

Grif snorted "You know Simmons will try to murder you by boring you to death if he catches you calling her Ali again."

Tucker shrugged "He can try but now I have the image of Sister in a swim suit to keep me busy."

Grif shoved him "Don't look at my Sister." As an afterthought he shouted "PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!"

Sister said back "You can't make me!"

"Oh yes I can!"

"Stop ruining my life! What are you going to do next!? Have the cop follow me!?"

Washington looked up from table he was setting up with Caboose's help "I'm. Not. A. Cop!"

Sister flicked a hand "Whatever cop."

Church announced "All right food is now officially done. First dibs goes to the chef and the birthday girl and who's the chef again? Oh that's right me. How do you like that Red?"

Grif got up "Look it can be the scraps for all I care but as long as I get food I'm happy. Simmons! Short stuff! Come back in grubs up!"

He could tell Alani was torn about whether to take a break to eat or to keep going but the smell of food must have wafted their way as she made no protest to returning to shore.

Junior met her and they started chatting, Grif didn't know how they could when all he said was 'Honk' or 'Blarg' and if he ever dared to say 'Bow Chika Honk Honk' around his daughter he was going to be short a few tentacle things, Simmons looked flushed and a bit tired as he walked back carrying the board with his cybernetic arm.

Grif offered him a drink and said "So what did you think?"

Simmons accepted it gratefully saying back "There is a lot more to it than I thought and you make it look so easy which means I can't decide that's impressive or degrading."

Church yelped "Tucker get your worm out of the steaks!"

Tucker said back "I told you not to call him that anymore!"

Caboose piped up "I want to join in too! What are arguing about?!"

Alani said cheekily "Your mom!"

Donut hi-fived her "Oh that was burn you just got burned dude!"

Doc twiddled his thumbs "Oo I'm sensing vibrations."

Tucker said "Don't panic that's just Church."

Church snapped "Tucker I swear if you don't cut it out I will spit in your food!"

Simmons stared at her "Alani Simmons Grif!"

Alani pointed at Junior "He said it! I just translated."

Junior offered a feeble "Honk."

Sarge patted her shoulder "Good girl don't play nice with the enemy! Fight fire with fire!"

Simmons rubbed his forehead "Can we just agree to not have language or comments like that from either of you please?"

Grif managed to grab a burger at last which he practically inhaled before he said "Aw chill out Simmons it wasn't even that bad."

"Yes but today it's your mom and then it's a string of curse words that would make marines blush."

"I think you're exaggerating just a bit."

Donut clapped his hands "Before you guys stuff yourselves silly remember there is cake!"

Grif and Simmons yelled "NO!" Gaining everyone's stares.

Simmons coughed "It's just that Donut you made breakfast you shouldn't have."

Donut smiled "Oh it was nothing and I think it went really well, so without further ado ta-da!"

They breathed in relief when he presented a normal double layered cake that was orange on top, red on bottom and had white frosting flowers as decoration with seven lit sparkler candles around the neatly written HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALANI on top.

Doc whistled "That is really good Donut maybe we should have a bake meeting every week to swap tips."

Washington said "As interesting as that sounds I think the young lady would like to blow out her candles."

Alani kissed Donut's cheek hugging him "Thank you so much Aunty Donut!"

Donut 'awwed' "It was no problem sweetie!"

Junior cleared his throat then said "Honky honk honk blarg honk, honky honk honk blarg honk, honky blarg blarg honk blllaarrgg, honky honk honk blarg honk."

Church commented "Since he's probably the best singer out of us I'd say this would be a good time to blow them out."

Alani looked to her Dad's for approval they gave a nod so she scrunched up her face thinking of a wish then once she thought of one she blew them out in one breath.

Except because they were sparklers three of them re-lit making the kids laugh Alani and Junior made a game of blowing them until they stopped and by then the pair of them were in stitches.

Tucker handed them a piece of paper "This guys is a treasure map and if you follow the instructions it'll lead you to buried treasure that's somewhere in the canyon and Washington and Caboose are going to go with you because they're strong and can protect you from the dangerous monsters you might face."

The kids looked at each other saying "Ooo" Alani turned the puppy eyes on her Dad's "Can I go!? Pleeeassseeee!?"

Simmons said "You can if you eat first-SLOW DOWN!"

Alani stuffed the last piece of cake in her mouth and Junior made short work of his steak.

She said "Thank you for the food, see you soon, love you bye! Come on Uncle Wash! Hurry up Uncle Caboose!"

Caboose followed after saying "Yes! I am good at finding things! Like once I found Andy and we were best friends and then he blew up. Good times."

Grif asked Tucker "There really isn't anything dangerous is there?"

Tucker answered "Nah Caboose is going because he's a big kid so this will keep him busy for a while and Wash offered to tag along to make sure they're careful, meanwhile we parents get a breather to recharge our batteries."

Church chewed his way through his second slice of cake "I got to admit Tucker this was a great idea."

"You're just saying that because you get seconds fatty."

"This slice is super thin like the last one!"

Donut plonked beside him "You know if you're looking to loose weight I know this great diet to get you started on, to begin with you only eat food beginning with vowels."

Church glanced at him slowly "Uh yeah I'll think I'll pass."

"You sure? It's a great weight shaking program."

Tucker snickered "Yeah Church it wouldn't hurt for you to shake some weight."

"I'm not fat!"

Donut said soothingly "No one's saying you are, but have you considered you might just be a little bit over the heavy line?"

Tucker commented "If the heavy line begins elephant and ends in whale then yeah I totally agree."

Church scowled at him "You know what Tucker? Sometimes I really hate you."

Sarge moaned sadly.

Grif said "What's wrong with him now?"

Simmons got another drink "No idea. Sir are you OK?"

Sarge stared woefully after Alani "What's wrong? Wrong is that one of my best creations has voluntarily run off with the Blues! I shouldn't be surprised since she shares the blood of a traitor and Grif but still the betrayal cuts deep."

Grif offered a very sarcastic "Wow and you think I have issues."

Simmons sighed "Don't worry Sir I'm sure she's just infiltrating the enemy."

Sarge perked up "Jumping jiminy cricket! You're right Simmons! My little in your face to nature would never fully turn on me! Great job girl you just might go far yet! Then again you are a Grif so you might get distracted by something shiny and forget your goal."

Church tossed a thumb in Sarge's direction "Is he always like this?"

Grif answered "Pretty much. HEY SISTER I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO PUT ON SOME MORE CLOTHES!"

Sister shouted back "NO WAY! I'M GOING TO TEACH THE DOC GUY TO SURF!"

Grif got up after her "NOT ON MY DAUGHTERS BOARD YOU DON'T!"

Church looked at Simmons and asked "So still enjoying being associated with that?"

He didn't to ask what he meant as he watched Sister and Grif tumble into the sea splashing each other as they argued whilst Doc shied off to the side making placating gestures with his hands.

He looked just bit further up the beach to see Alani and Junior who were studying the map intently making sure they were following the directions right as they looked for buried treasure with Caboose and Washington on their heels.

Simmons was content watching them and felt deep down in whatever was left of his gut that he wouldn't trade them for anything.

* * *

That night Simmons was on Alani's bed with the sleepy little girl cuddled into his side as he read to her Alice in Wonderland.

Grif popped his head in smiling at the pair of them "Still not asleep huh?"

Alani shook her head "'M not tired Daddy."

Simmons sent an exasperated look Grif's way "She's been saying that for the last hour."

Grif nodded pretending to be serious "I guess she really isn't tired then, since it's getting lonely out there without you guys can I join you?"

Alani moved closer to Simmons making room space on her small bed now covered in sea themed bed sheets "Yes you can Daddy."

Grif cuddled up behind her kissing her hair "Did you have a good birthday short stuff?"

Alani nodded "Yeah I got to surf and find buried treasure and the cake was great and Uncle Caboose gave me a piggy back and..." She yawned continuing "A whole bunch of other stuff."

Simmons said "We've just finished another chapter do you want to wait until tomorrow for another one?"

Alani thought for a minute than said "Only if Daddy sings Papa."

Grif hummed "I think that's do able."

Simmons closed the book and sat it on her bedside table as Grif started singing "There's no place I'd rather be, then on my surfboard out at sea, lingering in the ocean blue, and If I had one wish come true, I'd surf till the sun sets, beyond the horizon."

Alani smiled as her eyelids closed against he will.

Grif carried on "A wiki wiki mai lohi lohi, lawe mai i ko papa he'e nalu, flyin by on the Hawaiian roller coaster ride, a wiki wiki mai lohi lohi, la we mai iko papa he na lu, pi'i na nalu la lahalaha, o ka moana hanupanupa, lalala i kala hanahana, me ke kai hoene i ka pu'e one, helehele mai kakou e, hawaiian roller coaster ride."

Steady breathing and closed eyes gave away that she was fast asleep so Simmons and Grif carefully got off the bed and covered her up.

Simmons kissed her forehead saying softly "Goodnight honey sleep well, love you."

Grif said quietly "Sweet dreams short stuff, love you."

Simmons switched off her lamp as Grif tucked her stuffed red dog in with her then whispered "Want to go watch a bit of TV before bed?"

Simmons said "As long as it isn't a zombie film I'm in."

"Nah it's some chic flic Donut put on."

They closed the door leaving it open slightly in case she needed to call them for anything.

Alani cuddled her dog closer and mumbled "I love you too."

~The End~


	3. Chapter 3

**A:N: Here is a chapter with some scenes varying in length featuring a few flashes of Alani's life from 6 months to 13, this ended up way longer than I thought but anyway without further ado please enjoy :) **

Six months old:

"I'm telling you Simmons she wants to crawl so roll her on her belly."

"And I'm telling you Grif she's still a bit young to be doing this, look she's not even holding her head up properly yet."

"She'll be fine and think of this as a learning curve."

"Why don't you do it if you're so sure?"

"Because you're closer than I am."

Simmons gave in and did as he was told gently turning their kicking baby girl onto her front.

He still looked worried keeping his hands hovering over her from his spot beside her on the blanket covered floor, Grif eased himself off the sofa down her other side wincing only a little bit as he did so "See what I did I tell you? She's loving it."

Alani lifted her head slightly babbling away as she thumped her little fists on the ground getting used to her new view point on the world.

Simmons warily tucked his hands on his lap watching as she discovered kicking this way up meant hitting something solid and that caused more have words to come out of her mouth.

Grif slowly laid down placing an arm behind her feet so she could use it as a push off point and when she managed to wriggle forward she let out excited little giggles and did it again.

Simmons smiled at her progress then looked to Grif who's smile was tight around the edges, "Hey you OK?"

Grif hummed "Yeah my stomachs still a bit tender but Sarge says that should be fine soon."

Simmons placed Alani's favorite red dog in front of her nose as he said "That's good news for you considering how much Alani loves sleeping on you."

Grif moved his arm closer to feet as she moved forward a bit more, "Well it's probably about the same amount of time she spends clinging to your mechanical limbs."

Alani gave an almighty push her feet and perched shakily on her hands and knees, both Reds had their eyes glued to her tiny form that sort of bum shuffled forwards for a second.

Simmons said gently "That's it honey you can do it."

Grif slowly placed his hand under her tummy propping her up a bit "Go on short stuff you got this."

Alani cooed moving her arm jerkily forward with her left leg following soon she tumbled down but didn't cry as Simmons brought her dog closer as a reward.

"She did it!"

Grif played with the soft wisps of her hair "That's cuz she's awesome."

He picked her up blowing a raspberry at her face which she tried to copy making a spit bubble that Simmons fussed over wiping her mouth with a cloth "Grif don't teach her nasty habits!"

Grif rubbed noses with her saying "Is Papa being a kiss ass again?"

"If her first word is a swear I'll find some way to make you miserable."

"You take my Oreo's away and there will be consequences."

"Do you even know what consequences means?"

"It means you'll be kicked out of the bedroom again, you and your old pal the couch can spend some time catching up."

Simmons grumbled "Great now we've reached an impasse."

Alani blew another spit bubble that popped a second later.

Grif handed her to Simmons "I dunno about an impasse but I'll pass her to you because I think she wants you Papa."

Simmons took her cuddling her close until a strong smell hit his nose that had him quickly holding her away saying "Urg! Grif she needs a clean nappy!"

Grif got up saluting them "And I have an appointment with Sarge, see you in a bit guys."

Alani waved after him then blew another spit bubble at Simmons giggling when he popped it.

Simmons shook his head as he changed her "You're your Daddy's daughter."

Alani yawned rubbing her eyes as her onesie was buttoned up again so Simmons settled her in his cybernetic arm as she sucked on her thumb looking up at him with sleepy eyes that were showing changes from turning from blue to a mix of green and amber.

Simmons hummed a song as he slowly rocked her.

Alani's little voice mumbled "Pa."

Simmons kissed her head "I'm here sweetheart it's all right to go nuh ni's."

Alani's eyes watched him but she soon gave into the comfort of the rocking and slipped into a nap.

* * *

Three years old:

Grif walked back and forth gently bouncing the screaming toddler in his arms making soothing sounds as he did so, Alani scrunched her face up in distress screaming even louder as big tears dribbled down her cheeks.

Simmons sat on the bed as they were both helpless to do anything else for their sick daughter who had already taken the medicine she was allowed to have. For three days they'd dealt with a runny nose, a nasty cough and screaming all hours throughout the night from feverish dreams.

She was on the mending streak now since she'd stopped sweating and her nose had cleared up but the cough clung on making her hack and cry which just made her throat worse which lead to the screaming that didn't seem to stop since she got ill.

Simmons could see the pale complexion and heavy bags under Grif's eyes that made him look awful and Simmons knew if he bothered to look in the mirror he'd see the exact same look on his features.

There wasn't much choice though they had to ride her illness out and Donut had offered to babysit for the night but Alani had started to freak out so to prevent another screaming match they kept her with them.

Simmons ran a hand through his hair on the verge of crying himself.

She hadn't wailed nearly this much when ss a baby and every noise she made was making him feel like a failure not to mention it was tearing him apart that he couldn't make it better.

Grif was on another circuit of the room looking like he was going to collapse any minute so Simmons stood up offering his arms "I'll take her for a while."

Grif glared tiredly "It's fine I got her."

Simmons dropped his arms feeling frustrated "Fine then fall flat on the floor and crush her!"

Grif paused walking to stare at him but didn't stop rubbing Alani's back "Don't you dare. I'm warning you Simmons I am not in the mood don't go there."

Simmons snapped "You're not in the mood!? Do you think I am?"

"Simmons keep your voice down you're working her up!"

"Keep my voice down!? You're the one who's yelling!"

"I am not yelling!"

"Well I wouldn't know considering she's screaming her lungs out like we don't care enough to help her when she's in pain!"

Just like that the argument fizzled out and died, their anger dwindling down into sheer sadness as they watched her continue to cough and cry.

Grif mumbled "I know it's hard but it will get better."

Simmons wiped at his eye not knowing when it got watery "How do you know? What if we're doing everything wrong?"

Grif passed Alani over to him "She's going to fine, so just turn your brain and take her whilst I go get her a drink. OK?"

Simmons took her tucking her head into his shoulder "Alright, remember to add a spoonful of honey to it."

Grif smiled slightly "As if I could forget."

Simmons sighed swaying as Alani had calmed down into warbling cries rather than full out screaming, "It's alright baby girl, you're alright, please stop crying you're just making your throat worse."

Grif returned shaking a juice mug, "OK pass her to me."

Simmons did so and Grif perched her on his hip "Look Alani I have some nummy juice for you, want a little drink hmm?"

She sniffled and latched onto the juice swallowing quietly, she spat it back out fussing at first pushing it away.

Grif patiently guided it back and she sucked on it again tears drying as she drank.

He carefully sat on the bed with Simmons sitting beside him not saying anything for fear of breaking the new found peace.

After a few minutes she fell asleep still holding the juice mug that Grif placed on the floor whilst Simmons carried Alani over to her cot tucking her in.

"She's just exhausted as us." He whispered to Grif.

He heard no reply from the orange soldier though and when he looked back at the bed Grif was fast asleep on his side. Simmons flicked off the lights and got in bedside him covering them up with the blanket and in a few moments he was out like a light.

* * *

Five years old:

Alani sat on her Daddy's knee poking her tongue out in concentration as she tried to stay within the lines of her coloring book.

Grif had his feet kicked up on the coffee table as the TV droned in the back-round because he wasn't watching it but his daughter instead trying not to make it obvious that he was.

She seemed to share some of Simmons shyness and got weird when she knew she was being watched doing certain things like drawing, playing pretend and drinking orange juice.

Grif thought it was adorable how flustered she got but Simmons cringed in sympathy glad that she wasn't shy to the extreme measures he is.

Alani was doing the final line on her picture so Grif looked at the TV pretending to watch it so when she tugged his arm she was smiling instead of shying away, "Daddy I drew this for you and Papa."

Grif took the paper looking at the orange and black blob next to a small orange and red dot with a dark red and black blob nearby and a pink star shaped thing by what looked like red and brown sausages in front of a big green cat.

Grif said "It's awesome short stuff what did you like drawing the best?"

Alani pointed at the pink star "Aunty Donut because he's always twirly and bouncy, but the puma was fun too because it's a big cat! Lopez and Grampa were hard but I liked drawing you, me and Papa a lot too."

Grif placed the picture on the coffee table "When Papa gets back we'll stick this on the wall so everyone can see, that alright with you?"

"Yeah! When does Papa get back?"

"As soon as he's done helping Sarge with the puma."

Alani's attention span soon wandered as she looked at the TV.

Not a moment later she said "Daddy where's that?"

Grif glanced at the TV nostalgia flooding his system as it was documentary about home. "That's Honolulu Hawaii where I grew up."

Alani leaned forward like she could get there by sheer will power alone "Halulu Hawaii?"

Grif chuckled "Honolulu Hawaii, see they're showing around the place. Those guys are surfing, that's a fire eater and that's hula dancing, if you watch you'll see all sorts of stuff."

Alani bounced on his knee "Daddy surfing looks awesome! I wanna surf! Can we go surfing? Will you take me?"

"I will when you turn seven if you're still interested."

"Aw why not now?"

"Because you're too little short stuff."

Alani crossed her arms in determined pout that Grif had seem on Simmons face so many times that he barely resisted the urge to laugh as she said sternly "You promise? When I'm seven you'll take me surfing?"

Grif held up a hand "I'll do you one better I'll pinky promise."

Alani accepted the terms "OK! Can you show me how to do that instead?"

He looked at what she was pointing at "No you're not going any where near fire."

Alani shook her head insistently "No not that! The dancing!"

Grif blinked "Oh the hula, um do you really want to try? I mean we could get something to eat or visit Aunty Sister for a while."

Alani clasped her hands making her eyes huge and watery "Pllllleeeeeeaasseeeee Daddy?"

Grif stood up carrying her with him "Alright you win, I'm sure I still have a buried CD along with some grass skirts somewhere."

When Simmons didn't find Grif and Alani in the living room his next place to search was the kitchen followed by the bedroom, when those lead to dead ends he honestly where to start searching for them on base.

He thought about calling out for them when soft music reached his ears, curious he followed it down to the training room, he peered in not expecting to see Grif shirtless in a grass skirt with Alani wearing a orange tank top with a grass skirt of her own as well as a flowery garland around her neck.

The music just stopped and the pair hadn't noticed their observer yet so Simmons kept quiet to see what they would do.

Grif said "Great job short stuff you're getting the hang of it quickly but I think we better pack it up for the day as Papa will be back soon."

Alani shook her hips "Please can we have one more go! It's really fun!"

"You said that the last five times."

Alani pouted "I really mean it this time if you wear some flowers too."

Grif shrugged giving in "One last time today."

Alani shrieked happily as she ran over to a box digging in it pulling out another flowery garland and pressing play on a CD player.

She ran back to Grif who dutifully bowed down so she could put the flowers over his head.

The music started again and Simmons guessed it must have been Hawaiian, he watched Alani copy Grif's pose and together they started dancing to the music.

Alani kept her eyes on Grif copying each move he made that were all pretty slow only speeding up a little in places they continued dancing together smiling as they did so.

The song soon ended and they said "He Inoa No Kalani Kalakaua Kulele." Alani only slightly stumbling over the words.

Simmons applauded for them making Grif almost jump out of his skin"Simmons! What are you doing here!?"

Alani turned and shouted "Papa you're back! Did you see that!? Daddy and I were doing the hula!"

She ran over jumping into his arms and Simmons caught her easily saying back "I sure did honey you looked great! I didn't know Daddy could hula."

Grif rubbed the back of his neck over his tattoo mumbling "It's not like you asked, anyway I'll start packing this stuff back up again."

Alani moaned "Awwwwwwww do we have to? Can't we show Papa our dance properly?"

Simmons nodded "Yeah you don't have to stop on my account it's interesting to see that you how know to do more than just eating and sleeping."

Grif grumbled "I could reply to that but the words aren't age appropriate."

Alani sighed sadly "I guess I'll put my flowers away."

Grif looked guilty as did Simmons who said "Look I'm not trying to wind you up, it was nice seeing you two dancing together and if she wants to show me again I wouldn't say no."

Alani tugged on Grif's hand "I can't show Papa without you Daddy I can't remember all the steps."

Grif pointed at Simmons "If you breathe a word of this to Donut you're doomed, got it?"

Simmons smirked "Got it."

Alani grinned "Are we dancing again?"

Grif smiled back "Just once more short stuff so you can show Papa what you can do."

Simmons added "Then we can go get a snack, how does ice cream and oreo's sound?"

Grif and Alani answered "Awesome!"

* * *

Seven and half years old:

Alani was playing with Junior that Tucker only allowed because he was at Red base as well keeping an eye on his kid, although it spiraled from just Tucker hanging out to the whole Blue team coming over.

First it was Church who stormed over ranting about how everyone was annoying him only for him to be followed by Caboose and Washington since the freelancer wanted to know where the team were disappearing to when they had training to do, then because they seen everyone else at Red base Doc and Sister invited themselves over.

So Sarge was in full out paranoid muttering things about "A base full of Blues, it's a Blue apocalypse or a Blocapse which sounds kind of strange and not in a remotely good way."

It wasn't long before Sister got bored enough to start hitting on Washington "So hey I know you're like in the forces and that's kinda hot so I was thinking maybe you could put your handcuffs to good use."

Washington stared at her saying "I really hope you're not implying what I think you because if you are I may just have to lock you away for a while. For my protection not yours."

Sister sidled up closer to him "Ooooo hot!"

Grif heard that and shouted "Hey get away from my Sister!"

Washington stepped away from her "Gladly! Could you chain up in your base or something?"

Sister hissed "Hot."

Tucker posed in what he considered a sexy pose "Hey Sister I got just the key to unlock you bow chika bow wow."

Sister replied "Uh sure whatever that sounds good so we going to get to it or what?"

Grif growled "Sister what did I tell you!? Don't embarrass the family!"

Simmons went pink remembering the time they'd seen her running around naked on screen.

Grif snapped "SIMMONS!"

Simmons squeaked "What!? What did I do? I didn't do anything, stop looking at me like I did something!"

Grif narrowed his eyes "I know what you were thinking about and I'm telling you to cut it out!"

Tucker stage whispered "Uh oh lovers tiff."

Church said "Nah it's worse because he's getting that same look Tex got when she was about to destroy me."

"Too bad she never succeeded huh?"

"Screw you."

Alani and Junior walked over to the adults looking back and forth at her parents argument after a moment she asked "Why are you guys having a cross dis-cuss-ion?"

Grif answered "Because little Sisters are a pain in the neck."

Sister said "Hey I wasn't the one that gave you that stupid tattoo!"

Alani frowned in confusion "What's a little sister? Is it a small Aunty Sister?"

Doc answered "No a little sister is family, if your parents had another baby girl you'd have a little sister but if they had a baby boy you'd have a little brother."

Alani processed this "But a baby grows right?"

Doc chuckled "Of course! After all you and Junior were babies once now look at you."

Alani said aloud "So I could have a baby brother or sister? There could be another kid in this canyon other than us!?"

She looked at her parents "Can I have a baby brother or sister?"

Simmons made a strangled noise whilst Grif looked like he was going to pass out, Sarge on the other hand pumped his fist "Hurrah! That's a good girl taking initiative and boosting the Red army's numbers! I don't know why I didn't think about it before."

Junior sent a hopeful honk Tucker's way and got an instant "No way! I'm not going through that again!"

Simmons regained his voice and told her "I'm not sure that's going to happen Alani."

Alani looked crest fallen "Why not though?"

Simmons fumbled to explain "Because a baby is a lot of work they need a load of attention so Daddy and I might not be able to play with you if we have to look after a baby which needs lots of attention, and they don't come quickly either it takes nine months for a baby to be born."

Alani asked "You wouldn't love a baby more than me would you?"

Grif crouched down to her level "Of course we wouldn't but you don't need to ever worry about that happening."

Alani looked him in the eyes as she said thoughtfully "I wouldn't mind if you had to look after a baby sometimes I know you would still read me stories and take me surfing and I could teach the baby how do some things like you taught Aunty Sister. Also Junior would help me wouldn't you?"

He let out a happy "Blarg!"

Sister piped up "Oh yeah I nearly forgot! I'm pregnant again."

Everyone stared at her, Caboose ducked behind Church whimpering "No it's happening again!"

Washington was the first one to say "How!?"

Sister thought he was actually asking how and said "Uh you know the normal way duh I had a bit to drink and I got into bed with this guy and-"

Simmons clamped his hands over Alani's ears "That's enough!"

Grif cracked his knuckles "Which one of you idiots went near my Sister!?"

Tucker put his hands up in defense "I know this seems bad but I swear it wasn't me!"

Church couldn't help say "Like Junior wasn't you?"

"That was different!"

Sister carried on "It wasn't him it was the Doc guy that night was the best exam I ever had ooop ooop!"

Everyone turned to Doc totally shocked.

Even he himself looked stunned "I don't remember doing anything!"

Sister said "You were soooo plastered by the time we got to body shots you were almost floating on the ceiling."

Doc tapped his fingers nervously "But I don't even drink."

Sister admitted "Yeah well you were being so boring that some of the guys in the party grabbed you and forced a couple of mixed things into your mouth then you loosened up a lot after that."

Grif grabbed Doc by the shoulders "You got my Sister pregnant!"

Sister pulled him off "Dex leave off this isn't like the first couple of times this happened I want this one."

Doc babbled quickly "Also stress isn't good for the mother to be or the baby."

Alani asked excitedly "You're having a baby!? Can it be my brother of sister!?"

Simmons placed a hand on her shoulder "The baby would be your cousin because Sister is your aunty."

Alani didn't seem to care "Cool I'm going to have a cousin! Still a baby brother or Sister would be better."

Grif ruffled his hair trying to stay calm "Sister do you know what you're saying!? A baby is a lot of work and you can't just run off and leave it when you get bored!"

Church spoke up "As fun as it watching you debate whether to murder Doc or not I like having him on hand to keep Tucker's beast and your spawn busy so I'm going to point out that Doc did a great job looking after Tucker's kid when he was born."

Simmons said dryly "You mean your kid that was walking just hours after he was born."

Church scoffed "Eh technicalities he still took care of it, so you know if Sister wanted a break he'd be there, after all it's his kid too unless she was with some other guy in purple armor."

They looked to her for confirmation.

Sister hadn't really followed half the conversation but she asked "Hey Doc how did you get a double nipple one side? It's cool."

Doc looked warily at Grif and said "Definitely me. Welp I'll have to dig out my collection of tapes, whale music is great for babies development."

Washington shook his head "Remind me again how I became an over qualified babysitter?"

Tucker said "Oh right about the time you decided being a freelancer was overrated and that minivans and play dates were awesome."

"Yes Tucker that is exactly when."

Caboose brightened up "Hey Washingtub sounds like Church! That is so cool do it again."

Sarge said gruffly "Am I hearing this right!? The Blues are upping their number by one because of female Grif and we're just sitting here doing nothing!?"

Grif stated "Pretty much since I can I believe that Sister's influence dragged Doc down with her."

Sister nodded "You bet I did it was awesome."

Sarge grumbled under his breath something that sounded like "D'oooooh dagnabbit Grif's!"

Alani asked Sister "Can Junior and I help with the baby?"

Sister patted her head "Sure you can even babysit it and stuff when it's born."

Doc said "If you guys aren't busy now you could help us set up a nursery if you want."

Grif stared at him "You're getting on board with this kid quickly."

Doc grinned "Well why not? I like kids and you guys two are doing just fine so why worry?"

"Famous last words."

Simmons elbowed Grif in the side to shut him up from ruining Doc's mood.

Alani turned to her parents "Can I go help them please!? I promise I won't get in the way and I'll be good!"

Grif replied "Sure, just give us a minute and we'll come with you."

Sarge said "Actually dirtbag I need you and Simmons here at base to help me with a project."

Donut sensing the oncoming problem said "Hey guys don't worry about it I'll go over to Blue base with here we'll have a blast! Doc and I can talk paint colors, we'll swap decorating tips and I can hang up those Royal Blue drapes I ordered by mistake!"

Simmons have in "Fine but you both be back in time for dinner."

Alani and Donut were already half way across the canyon as soon as he said 'fine' with poor Junior being dragged between them.

Doc took Sisters arm "I suppose we'd better catch up to them before they redecorate the place completely."

Sister said "Yeah I don't want my room to be painted purple!"

"Your room is purple."

Tucker shrugged "I guess that's my cue, later Reds."

Church followed after saying "Hey don't leave me with Caboose!"

Caboose soon trotted behind chatting "No Church we could stay here away from Tucker and we could talk, and sing and maybe even have a party! What do you think Church? Church!"

Washington shook his head "I'd better go after them and make sure they don't blow anything up. Next Thursday good for our battle?"

Sarge shook a fist "You bet and this time we have such a great plan that you Blues won't know what hit you until it's too late! How you like that you Bluesence!?"

Washington just walked away with Sarge yelled after him "Hah got you running scare already! Simmons take note this is a great day my battle plans are so ferocious that even a whisper of then makes the Blues tuck and run with their tales between there legs!"

"Yes Sir." Simmons responded out of habit more focused Alani cross the canyon whilst Grif slouched beside him.

"Can you believe short stuff asked for a baby brother or sister?"

Simmons bit his lip "You don't think she's lonely do you? I always thought Junior kept her company enough that it was never an issue."

"Hey don't worry about it she'll forget all about the idea once Sister has her baby."

"You're probably right for once."

Sarge shouted "Simmons! Grif! Report for duty this instant!"

They went to see what he wanted only to get tossed a canister with the sharp order of "CATCH!"

Simmons caught it examining the container "Hey this looks like a gas cylinder."

Just as he said that bright green smoke exploded from the sides knocking them out in seconds, Sarge approached them wearing a gas mask chuckling "Oldest trick in the book. LOPEZ HELP ME DRAG THEM DOWN FOR SURGERY!"

Of course when they came around again in their own bed they both understandably suspicious why they couldn't remember passing out.

With their time divided by Alani, helping Doc and Sister get ready for their bundle of joy, and the weekly 'battles' with the Blues they didn't really think too much about it.

In a few weeks, as she's been pregnant for months forgetting to mention it, Sister soon had a baby boy lovingly named Paxton Frank Dufrene.

Grif looked at the tan baby boy with light brown fuzz and said "Paxton seriously?"

Sister replied "I don't know either I was going to call him woops or something but Doc got all sad and stuff so I said name him whatever."

Doc smiled as he looked at the boy "It's a great zen name."

Grif didn't feel like getting into an argument so he simply said "I'm sure it is."

Sister whined "Giving birth is hard. It hurts, it takes forever and the only good bit is the pain meds."

Alani stood impatiently on her tip-toes trying to get a look at her cousin "Daddy, Papa can I hold him now please?"

Simmons said "He's very small and fragile Alani you might want to wait until he's a bit bigger."

She whined "But you guys got to hold him."

Grif messed her hair up fondly "Because we had plenty of practice short stuff."

Sister said "Come sit by me kid and you can hold him OK?"

Alani beamed "Great!"

Simmons wavered between letting them be and pulling Alani off the bed "You got to be careful! Don't wriggle around, don't bump his head and don't squeeze him!"

Sister rolled her eyes "Relax if I can hold him she can."

Grif muttered "She has a point there."

Alani carefully accepted Paxton into her arms studying every detail of his little face she giggled "He's so pudgy like a fish."

Simmons closed his eyes with a 'why?' expression as Grif snickered.

Doc glanced at his watch "OK it's lunch time I think we should leave mother and baby to rest for a while."

Alani let Sister take Paxton back and hopped off the bed happily "I can't to tell Junior about this! After we eat of course, what are eating?"

Simmons ushered her out of the door with Grif and him following behind her.

Simmons said "I guess we could put a pasta bake together if Donut hasn't made anything. What do you think Grif?"

Grif clutched his stomach looking greener than he had a minute ago "You guys eat I don't feel that hungry."

Both Alani and Simmons stopped to look at him.

Simmons feeling his forehead whilst Alani took hold of his hand "Are you OK Daddy?"

Grif pushed Simmons hand away "I'm fine I'm just not hungry not sick."

Simmons frowned "When are you ever not hungry?"

Grif was gearing himself up for a reply that came out in the form of him vomiting into a waste basket.

Simmons held his hair out of his face whilst Alani said "I'll go get Uncle Doc!"

Her pattering footsteps let him know she was gone as he hurled again until there was nothing left to come up.

Simmons sat him down wiping his face with a cloth "You're fine huh?"

Grif mumbled "Shut up kiss ass."

Alani soon reappeared with Doc right behind her looking surprised "Oh dear you aren't in very good shape are you? Why didn't you say anything?"

Grif grunted as he was pulled back onto his feet "It just came out of the blue."

Doc hummed listening to his chest with an actual stethoscope "If you follow me I'll give you a quick exam, Alani and Simmons can wait in the living area."

Grif paled "Simmons don't let this quack take me!"

Simmons took Alani's hand "I think you should get a check up, it wouldn't hurt."

Alani nodded "You got to Daddy, I want you to get better and Uncle Doc can make you better."

Grif groaned said "Fine, but I want my organs to be where I left them when we're done."

Simmons scowled without any malice "They're still technically my organs dumb ass!"

"Whatever you say Simmons."

It was some time later and Simmons didn't want to admit it but he was getting worried and Alani was glancing at the door every other minute getting more distressed each time. Simmons tried to distract her with coloring, games of eye spy, he even called in Caboose at one point to keep her entertained.

When Grif came back Alani ran to him and clung onto his middle babbling a million questions at once "Are you OK? Is it something serious? Do you have to take medicine? Are you really sick? Do you need to lie down?"

Grif rubbed her back comfortingly "Calm down honey I'm fine...in a manner of speaking."

Doc was smiling at the all "I'd say you're better than fine and I'm happy to offer my congratulations!"

Simmons asked confused "Congratulations what for?"

Grif forced a grin "You know that baby brother or sister you wanted Alani? Well it'll be here in a couple of months."

If Simmons hadn't been sitting down he would have fallen over at the news.

Alani shrieked "Are you serious!? That's amazing! So my baby brother or sister is in you right now? Hello little baby brother or sister I'm Alani your big sister and I can't wait to meet you!"

Simmons mumbled "So another baby huh?"

Grif answered "Yep back to square one."

Doc handed Grif a tin full of crackers and ginger biscuits "These should help your nausea and if you have any questions my door is always open."

Grif said "Uh yeah thanks Doc."

Simmons stared at Grif's stomach that Alani was chatting to happily.

Grif clicked his fingers "My face is up here."

Simmons huffed "Oh like you care."

Grif passed him Doc's gift and replied "I could for all you know."

Alani sat on Simmons knee peering into the tin "Will the baby like this stuff?"

Simmons said "I'm sure it'll love them, Grif were are you going?!"

Grif called back "To have a 'word' with Sarge!"

* * *

Eight years and four months old:

Alani sat quietly with Uncle Tucker and Junior in the kitchen, hours ago her Daddy had started moaning and then Papa, Aunty and Grampa had rushed him away to the medical room.

Not long after that Doc had come to assist them, Tucker explained it was because the baby was coming, Alani wasn't sure she like the baby anymore.

It made her Daddy tired, sick, sore, really hungry, then not hungry at all and it made his tummy blow up.

How could a nice baby brother or sister make her Daddy so unwell?

Tucker patted her hand "Cheer up kiddo I'm sure they'll be done soon."

Junior nodded adding his own "Blarg!"

Alani frowned doodling invisible patterns on the table top "Uncle Tucker?"

"Yeah?"

Alani rolled the words around her mind a couple of times before she said aloud "Is the baby mad?"

Tucker asked "No...why do you ask?"

Alani looked up at him tears gathering in her eyes "Then why is it hurting Daddy? Daddy and Papa talk to it like they do me saying they love it but all it does is make Daddy sick! Why is it so mean?"

Tucker laughed slightly "Ali it's not angry or mean babies are a hard recipe to make and sometimes the mix doesn't go quite right and you get bits that make you feel a bit unwell. Do you follow me so far?"

"Like when Aunty Sister made a cake and it made Caboose throw up?"

Tucker pulled a face as he remembered that particular incident "Pretty much. You'll see soon enough yourself that everything's going to be fine."

She looked at Junior who offered a thumbs up and a "Honk blarg!"

Alani sighed "I hope so."

Tucker got up digging into a cupboard "Alright kids who's up for a game of battleship?"

The simple board game that had been repainted so it was Red Vs Blue battleship kept them busy for another three hours when Simmons came in the door.

Alani immediately launched herself at him in hysterics "Where's Daddy? Why isn't he here with you? Did the baby hurt him?"

Simmons caught her picking her up trying to sooth her at the same time "Honey calm down there's nothing wrong with Daddy he's waiting for you to come meet the baby."

Alani sniffled holding on to him tight "You promise?"

Simmons petted her hair "Yes as soon as you thank Tucker for taking care of you."

Alani waved at him "Thank you for being here Uncle Tucker, I'll see you later Junior."

Tucker got up "It was no problem we'll come by tomorrow. Congratulations and all that."

Simmons walked down the hall and every step had Alani curling closer to him as her imagination ran wild of what her Daddy would look like when they see him.

They stepped through the door and it wasn't what she expected.

Her Daddy looked tired but he was the same apart from the small thing snuggled in his arms.

He offered a quiet "Hey short stuff."

Simmons said "Daddy's going to be really sore for a while so don't jump on him OK?"

Alani nodded getting down from his arms and walked over to the bed hugging her Daddy as lightly as she could around his neck.

She kissed his cheek saying "I'm so happy you're alright."

Grif chuckled "What lies did Papa tell you?"

Simmons sat in the chair by the bed muttering "Very funny."

Alani peered at the blanket covered baby that Grif moved so she could get a look.

The baby had a lighter tan than her own skin with dark freckles covering it's cheeks and nose whilst both of it's eyes were scrunched closed and there was a patch of red fuzz on it's head.

Grif said "Alani this is your baby brother, do you want to hold him?"

She leaned back shaking her head "No thank you."

Simmons asked softly "Why not honey? You couldn't wait to hold Aunty Sister's baby."

Alani scuffed her foot on the floor "I don't wanna break him."

Grif beckoned her closer "You won't, just sit by me and hold your arms out."

She only did because her Daddy asked and sooner than she wanted her baby brother was cradled in her arms.

Alani watched him some more but the baby didn't stir "He's tiny."

"He'll grow just like you did."

"He looks like a muffin."

Grif shot a triumphant look at Simmons "I told you so."

Alani tilted her head asking "So what's his name?"

"We haven't decided on anything yet."

Alani looked at the little baby boy that was her brother, her responsibility to protect and said "What about Desmond?"

"Desmond huh?"

Alani smiled at her brother "Yeah Desmond Simmons Grif."

Her fathers looked at each other for any signs of disagreement and seeing none Grif said "It's better than Paxton that's for sure."

* * *

Eleven years old:

Alani changed into a tank top, shorts and sandals then made sure Desmond and Paxton were with Uncle Doc before she and Junior snuck off to the beach carrying her surfboard between them.

Once down there Alani didn't hesitate to get on it and start paddling out into the water, the sun was high in the sky and the waves were gentle and as usual Junior waited on the beach.

Today after Alani did her first run she walked up to Junior shaking her wet hair "Junior you've got to try this it's awesome!"

Junior made a no motion with his hands as he said "Blaaaarrggg!"

Alani huffed "You always say no! Why don't you try? I promise you're not going to sink and we could even stay in the shallow end if you want."

Junior wavered a bit indecisively which was enough of a yes for Alani "Come on this is going to rock!"

Junior looked around the edges of thee surfboard like if he fell off he was going to disappear into the water never to be seen again.

Alani placed a comforting hand on his head "We'll be fine you dork."

Junior playfully pushed her arm away feeling a tiny bit better until a wave was approaching them, "HONK!"

Alani lined her board up "Don't worry I got this."

She soon took control and rode the wave out to shore where Junior jumped to in relief, Alani said teasingly "Aw is surfing to hot for you to handle?"

Junior didn't get to reply as hands grabbed him he yelled out "HONK HONK BLARG!"

Alani's eyes widened and she charged at the unknown figures "HEY! Let him go!"

The three grey clad spartans seen her and in silent communication that had the third guy grabbing Alani as well, she kicked and punched wherever she could reach screaming as loud as she could "LET US GO! HELP! DADDY! PAPA! HELP!"

Junior shrieked as well "HONK BLARG HOOOONNNKK!"

One of the strange spartans growled "Shut them up! This is supposed to be a quick get in grab the alien spawn and get out!"

Another spartan said "We'll take the girl with us for information let's get them in the ship and get out of here!"

Alani fought harder not wanting to go anywhere "STOP IT! DADDY! PAPA! HELP!"

The strange people dragged them into a ship that flickered visible whilst they boarded as a familiar Warthog came speeding over the hill.

The spartan said "Target acquired let's go."

Alani had just enough time to see a flash of Blue, Aqua, Orange and Maroon before the door closed leaving her and Junior locked in.

They didn't stop struggling though until a man in a lab coat came over and pressed a cloth to Juniors nose that had hm unconscious a moment later, Alani watched scared for her friend "What did you do to him!?"

The man in the lab coat said "She wasn't part of the plan."

The spartan holding her said "No but Command changed orders and told us to bring her along."

The man in the lab coat grabbed Alani's face tilting it left and right as he said "I can see why, she's about the right age and no one would miss her."

Alani tried to make herself seem braver than she was feeling "Who are you people and what do you want?"

The man in the lab coat pressed the cloth up to her nose that she tried to resist holding her breath, "Be a good girl and breathe deeply."

Alani held out as long as she could before her body's instinct took over and she breathed.

A few moments later her vision blurred around the edges before the world went dark.

* * *

When Alani woke up she felt dizzy and confused, she sat up shakily leaned against the smooth metal wall that surrounded her.

The more she breathed the faster her head cleared and she looked around, the room had some form of lighting built into the ceiling and the room was no bigger than the closet at Red base.

She blinked back tears determined to be a big girl until her family came to the rescue, she gasped looking around the room again there was no sign of Junior anywhere.

She stood up pounding on the walls "JUNIOR! JUNIOR CAN YOU HEAR ME!?"

There was no answer so she thumped the wall again in case he was close and asleep like she had been "JUNIOR LAVERNIUS TUCKER ANSWER ME!"

She pressed her ear against the wall straining to hear anything, a voice she hadn't heard before said back "Keep it down or they'll put you out again."

Alani took her hands off the wall like she's been burned "Who said that? Where are you?"

The voice answered "Huh you sound like a girl. Talk closer to the gap in the corner it's part of the ventilation system so we don't run out of air."

Alani scanned the ceiling spotting three small circular holes at the back of room like the voice said.

She moved over to the corner and replied "I am a girl. What's your name?"

"I don't have one, none of us do so they must have made you different."

Alani shivered noticing the chill of the cool metal for the first time or perhaps it was her own nerves, she tucked her knees in close sitting again trying to feel a bit warmer.

"No one made me. I was surfing with my best friend Junior and these three strangers in grey armor grabbed him and when I tried to stop them they took me too, my parents must be worried by now."

The voice was silent for a spell it almost got the point Alani thought she had imagined it so she wouldn't feel lonely.

The voice said "Parents. You have a family... It must be nice... does that mean you have a name too?"

"My name is Alani Simmons Grif."

There was another pause then the voice said "Blue eyes says that sounds nice."

"Who's blue eyes?"

"Right you don't know, there's not just us here, there's three others but you're in the end cell so you can't hear them we pass information down the line so we all keep in touch."

Alani leaned her head against the wall "Can you ask if they know where Junior is?"

"I can, hold on a moment."

Alani twirled her hair around her finger waiting for his answer, at least she assumed he was a he.

"Sorry no one knows anything about your friend."

Alani sighed "That's OK. Can you tell about yourselves?"

The voice tapped the wall a couple of times "Sure. There's me who the others know as green eyes, I have pale skin and short brown hair and I'm just about eleven years old."

Green eyes sounded angry at his age so Alani asked "What's bad about being eleven? I'm eleven."

Green eyes sighed "That's when they plan to start experiments. us."

Alani swallowed heavily "What experiments?"

Green eyes tapped the wall again "We're not sure what they want but we do know it involves needles, knives and weird liquids in tubes."

"Why are they doing this to you?"

Green eyes sounded bitter "Because that's what we were made for and we don't have families who will miss us."

Alani tapped the wall back "It will be OK... When my family comes you guys can come with us."

Green eyes was quiet then continued "Right the others I haven't told you about them yet, next to my cell is blue eyes who also has light blonde hair and pale white skin he's younger than me though he's only just turned ten. Then there's half of two black, you see the other two were born together, half of two black is a girl and she has green eyes, pale white skin and black hair. Her brother half of two red has blue eyes, pale white skin and red hair, they're a bit older than blue eyes they're ten and half. They want to know what you look like."

Alani absorbed the information them said "Well I have slightly tanned skin, dark red hair that almost looks brown and green eyes that have an amber spiderweb pattern in them or that's what Daddy says anyway."

She waited as he passed her words along to his friends, were they friends she wondered or did they just have no-one else, Alani cuddled her knees closer wanting to be away from this awful place.

Green eyes spoke again "Half of two black said she's seen a spiderweb once, she said it's lovely to have eyes that have that inside them. Also they said if you tell us what your friend looks like we'll keep an eye out for him."

Alani chuckled "He's really easy to spot because he's an alien in aqua armor."

"I'm not sure I follow what exactly is an alien?"

"You know kinda hunched over with his mouth split in four parts with lots of teeth and wrinkly skin around his face, to you he would sound like he says Blarg and Honk but I'm fluent so I know what he's saying."

Green eyes gasped "You mean a Covenant!? How are you friends with one of them?"

"I've know Junior forever he's my best friend and my Uncle Tucker's kid."

"Is your Uncle a Covenant too?"

Alani rubbed her arms trying to make herself warmer "No he's human and my Papa explained this once he's not my Uncle by blood but I've called him that as long as I can remember."

Greens eyes tapped the wall "Your mother and father must miss you."

Alani blew into her hands rubbing them to warm them. "I don't have a mother I have two fathers, Daddy and Papa."

"The people that have taught us things here said that isn't physically possible."

Alani laughed a little.

Green eyes asked "Why are you laughing?"

Alani stifled her giggles "Because you sound like my family and I bet the people that keep you here don't have someone like Grampa who Papa said was the one that made it possible for me and my baby brother to exist."

Green eyes sounded curious "Do you think you would tell me stories of your home and I could pass them on to the others?"

Alani still seeing no way in or out of the room replied "Sure but every story I tell you guys have to tell me something you know about this place. Deal?"

Green eyes said softly "There are things we are better of not knowing but if you insist... deal."

Alani tried to lighten the mood saying "Hey we might even find names you guys like for yourselves."

Green eyes was quiet again before he said "I... I would like a name...Something that's mine that they can't take away before they..."

Alani tapped the wall "When my family come you can escape with us. We'll find Junior and get out of here you'll see."

Green eyes didn't say anything to that.

Instead he said "So do you have a story you want to start with?"

* * *

Junior woke up in a circular white room with bright lights, he groggily got to his feet shaking off whatever nasty poison the strange spartans had forced into him and stilled. He was alone but he clearly remembered being with Alani, "Honk?"

There was no response.

This wasn't like the time they found and played with an invisibility armor feature she was not in the room with him.

"HONK!?"

He paced along the walls feeling for away weak or sort spots so he could escape from this place that smelt all wrong and kept him captive.

He wasn't awake long when a woman stepped through a door that hadn't been there before, Junior backed off eying his opponent carefully wondering what weapon she would pull.

The woman had a narrow face and blonde hair tied securely in a bun, reading glasses were perched on her nose in slim frames that seemed to add an air of dangerous to her otherwise unassuming form.

She wore a lab coat and had her arms behind her back that Junior pair close attention too as he watched for her strike, the woman spoke "Do you know who I am creature?"

Junior offered a sarcastic "Blarg."

Hoping that got his thoughts on the matter out in the open.

The woman didn't seem phased or impressed "I am Dr Cox."

Junior couldn't resist saying "Bow chika honk honk."

Dr Cox walked towards Junior and he moved to the center of the room to get closer to the still open door as she said "You're probably wondering why you're here well to cut to the chase we know who you are."

"Honk?"

"We know you are the hailed chosen one of your kind and if you played for the right side you could bring the race to its knees if you wished."

Junior felt his mandibles tingle as he tried to keep his distance from the woman who clicked her fingers that turned the white light to a bluish one that Junior shielded his eyes from at first.

When he reopened them the hand in front of his face wasn't his own he yelped "Dude what the heck!"

His other hand clutched his throat as he spoke again "This is nuts... What the heck is happening!?"

He took the hand off his voice and compared it to the other one, two dark skinned human palms faced him instead of his normal hands.

He slowly turned his arm over watching this human limb do the motion he felt down his chest seeing that it was also different and felt higher finding that he had soft stuff on his head "Since when did I get hair?!"

Dr Cox waited for him to finish his own analysis then said "Marvelous isn't it? This is but a projection, or a taste if you will, of the real thing. Something you desire do you not?"

Junior backed up snorting "Lady I have no idea what you're on."

Dr Cox's eyes flashed dangerously "I think you do. It's a lot of pressure knowingly being the chosen one isn't it? Destined to lead your own race but born and raised by another, you look like one species but act like the other yet the other doesn't accept you fully either because of how you look. Wouldn't it be nice if that problem were to just go away forever? Full acceptance. Belonging."

She clicked her fingers again and this time a large mirror emerged from the ground, Junior stared at the gangly dark skinned teenager that looked a lot like a younger version of his father.

He slowly walked up the reflective surface pressing his palm on the cool glass trying to identify himself with the stranger in the mirror, this person had dark blue hair and warm brown eyes and his limbs were scrawnier than what he was used to.

Dr Cox whispered "We will get you to cooperate one way or another but isn't it easier to work for us willingly and receive a reward? Just think this could be the new you, you would never not belong again, you would fully be accepted."

Junior flexed his fingers almost longingly "I..."

Alarms flashed and a monotone voice said "Intruder alert, Intruder alert all forces report to block D-A, Intruder alert."

Junior smirked "You know what lady I already belong, I am Junior Lavernius Tucker and I don't like liars. So you can shove your offer where the sun don't shine hah bow chika bow wow!"

He sprinted towards the door that was rapidly closing barely leaping out in time leaving the furious woman shut in.

Junior watched his features melt away back to normal and with a "Blarg!" he set off searching for Alani.

* * *

Alani wasn't sure how long she had been huddled against the wall talking to green eyes when a large explosion rocked the world around her.

She fell onto her side as the sounds of pounding feet and loud shouting came from the outside.

Alani called out "Green eyes are you all OK!?"

There was a pause before he replied "Yeah we're fine, that explosion was close but not enough to hurt us, I wonder what's happening out there."

Alani stood up as the wall slid away, slid away the sudden new light hurting her eyes a bit, a grey spartan stood in the doorway holding a gun.

He commanded "Get out here and line up now!"

Alani did as he asked trying to work out what was happening, in the hallway there was far more chaotic as more spartans ran around whilst red lights and alarms flashed.

Alani noticed she wasn't the only one to be taken from her cell as a boy with green eyes lighter than her parents and buzz cut brown hair stood in front of her, he was taller than her and put his arms behind his back offering a thumbs up.

She realized that it was green eyes and another boy filed out ahead of them that she guessed was blue eyes, his hair was shaggier than green eyes, and he looked very meek.

It seemed as if he was trying to make himself as small as possible, which he didn't have to play up much, since his scrawny form made him look tiny.

Then lastly the twins emerged and if it hadn't been for their differences in hair and eye color Alani was certain she wouldn't be able to tell them apart even though they were different genders.

Alani noticed they were all dressed in baggy plain grey clothes she didn't have much time to dwell on it as the guard ordered sharply "You keep in line and don't speak, we are moving to block F-6 now move."

The others in front of her moved forward and having little over choice Alani followed them, they stopped at a hallway intersection where the guard exchanged words with three over soldiers.

Alani looked around quickly spotting some piping laying outside a doorway, she guessed it was for plumbing and had been abandoned in the chaos, the other three guards were gone and the one left with them had his hand on his helmet.

She figured that he must be on the radio, so biting her lip she crouched down managing to curl her fingers around a pipe, green eyes noticed her movement and his eyes narrowed in the unasked question of 'What are you doing?'

Alani continued trying to keep her breathing even as the guard turned his helmet slightly but green eyes shuffled to the right so he was hiding her from view.

She stood up slowly making sure not to drag the pipe across the floor and alert the guard, he faced away busy with ever he was communicating with as Alani crept towards him holding the pipe like a bat.

The others watched her with varying looks but they didn't say anything to give her away and once she was behind him she swung with all her might in-between his legs.

With a grunt the guard collapsed as she hoped he would she breathed out then yelped as he grabbed her ankle hissing "You little brat!"

Then green eyes was beside her with a pipe of his own and removed the guards helmet with swift fingers than swung hard at the back of his unprotected head.

The guards grip slackened as did the rest of him, blue eyes asked "Is he alive?"

Green eyes checked then answered "He's just unconscious."

Alani looked around seeing no other guards she whispered "Let's go before anymore show of them show up."

The girl twin said "Are you mad? Do you know what they'll do if they catch us trying to escape!?"

Green eyes waved his hand at them "It won't be any worse that what they're planning to do if we stay! We've all heard Alani's stories and we no know they have lied to us for as long as we have existed!"

The boy twin fiddled with his wrist "But that's all they are, they're stories how do we know she hasn't made it all up?"

For that green eyes had no answer so Alani said "I did not make up my family. Or my home. It's all real and the way these people have treated you, trained you and monitored you expecting things that you don't know about is not what you deserve!"

They all looked so unsure so conflicted.

Especially blue eyes who gripped his head as if that would make her words go away.

Alani stepped in front of him taking his hands like she would her own little brother "I know it's hard but you have to believe in me, if we stay here they're going to do horrible things to you, things that make you loose your way down a dark road where you think you'll never find light again."

The boy stared into her eyes for the first time showing fully his deep blue eyes that gave away every emotion he was feeling "How do you know?"

Alani said "Because that's what my Uncle Wash said to my family when he thought I was asleep and I believe him. So please trust me."

Blue eyes tightened his grip ever so lightly "I'll try."

Green eyes said "I know this place better than all of you so if we stay out of sight we might be able to get out of here."

Alani asked "What about Junior?"

"We'll get the others out then you and I can search for him."

Alani nodded determinedly "Alright let's go."

* * *

Junior crawled along the ceiling glad that this base had so many foot holds that enabled him do so, and he was glad that the soldiers didn't bother looking up as they ran off towards the direction of the disturbance, in an empty hallway he dropped down checking for any sign that could give him some idea where to go.

The sound of feet were coming his way so he hid in the nearest room waiting for the guards to pass.

He noticed the room was an office of some kind with different monitors and a lot of encrypted file cabinets.

Junior wandered deeper into the room trying to find a building layout to place or at least a basic map with 'You are here' stamped on it.

The computer monitors must have been security feed he soon worked out as he watched guards running through different hallways and explosions on another monitor as they tried to fend off intruders.

One screen in particular caught his interest a boy peered around a corner than he mouthed something the ran down the corridor with a four kids following him, the tallest girl being no other than Alani.

Junior let out an excited "Honk!"

Carelessly knocking papers off the desk in his eagerness to try and work out where that camera was stationed so he could find her.

The screen had no number or clues to where it was so he growled thumping his fist on the desk, a paper got wedged on his armor and he tried to shake it off until he noticed what was on it.

It was picture of that boy with a heap of information, curiously he flipped through the papers underneath and found similar pages on the other kids as well as a smaller page with Alani's picture.

An angry "Blarg." escaped his mouth at the thought of that Dr Cox having any information on his life long friend.

He folded her paper as where as the others up and tucked them under his helmet. He also bit through all the wires of the computer screens, so if anyone else came in the room they would have no chance using the cameras to find them, with that done Junior set out in the now empty hall and resumed his search.

* * *

Green eyes lead them down a hallway that had barely any noise filtering through it. As they walked he said "This is a less busy path through the facility it's only been used a couple of times because it leads to currently empty storage rooms or so the guards said anyway."

Alani asked "Why are we going this way then?"

"Because there should be a door that leads to the outside in there, it's a storage room after all and you can't class it as that without having things to store in it."

The girl twin grumbled "Great we're risking our necks on a theory of yours."

Her brother said lowly "Relax he could be on to something here."

She snapped "Oh yeah and what if he's wrong? Oh it's a storage room there must be a door leading to outside, what if they used to transport their equipment through this very hall using machines huh?"

Green eyes said "We hope that's not the case."

The girl groaned "Great that's reassuring."

Alani smiled a little "You're a lot like my Uncle Church."

Green eyes said "Speaking of which I was thinking as well what was that word you said, Noelani?"

Alani replied "Yeah it's the name of an Elementary school in Honolulu Hawaii where my Daddy grew up."

Green eyes said lowly "Is there like a similar or shorter name like that?"

"Let me think... There's Nolan which is kind of similar I guess."

Green eyes repeated the name to himself then grinned at her "Nolan. I like that, I think I would like that to be my name."

Alani smiled back "Sure Nolan. How about you guys is there any names you like?"

Blue eyes suddenly found his feet interesting, the girl twin huffed and the boy twin said "Uh your Uncle is named after a state right?"

Alani blinked "You mean Wash?"

The red head boy twin nodded "Yes. It's short for Washington right? Would I be able to called myself Ari like as in Arizona?"

"There's no reason to say you can't after all I have a cousin called Paxton."

Ari beamed at his sister who snorted "Great thanks a lot now I have to pick something."

Alani could tell though the girl was actually nervous about picking her name even though she seemed annoyed about it.

After a pause she said "Well if you can be Ari then I can be Lou shortened from Louise which is short for Louisiana."

Lou shot a look at them daring them to comment on the name she had given herself none of them did though.

Nolan stopped them at a junction and lead them through a door to another room.

Alani looked at blue eyes who shuffled quietly alongside her and asked "Don't you have a name in mind you like?"

Blue eyes shrugged his shoulders not saying anything so Alani said "You're kind of like a shy little sheep aren't you? How about Shaun? Do you like that name?"

Blue eyes rubbed his arm "I guess it's OK."

Alani ruffled his hair in a friendly manner "Okey dokey then Shaun it is. Nolan are we almost there?"

Nolan took a second to remember his own newly given name and grinned "Yeah we just have to through this neck door and we should be in the clear."

The next door didn't lead them to a home free stretch like he had hoped instead it lead them to a war zone, the grey spartan guards were firing outside a large door that was slowly closing down, there shots and grenades being launched at them from their enemies.

The thunder of footsteps made the kids turn around as another ten soldiers came to help fight off the attackers.

The leading spartan yelled "HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

Alani shoved her friends towards the corner of the room "RUN! GO GO GO!"

Not needing anymore prompting the kids charged into the large battle ground weaving there way through boxes and vehicles towards a desk the had probably been blown back at some point during the fight.

Nolan dragged them down as bullets whizzed over ahead so they huddled tightly in the meager protecting the desk offered, he still had his pipe in hand that's his made knuckles turn white as his grip tightened, Shaun covered his head trying to block out the world around them.

Alani didn't know she was shaking until Ari gripped her arm fearfully.

Lou asked "What are going to do!? That door is closing fast and we could get his in the crossfire trying to get out of it and it won't take long for those guards to find us here."

Alani swallowed heavily "I don't know."

Nolan said "Keep cool we'll figure out we did not make it this far to loose now."

They all ducked as something exploded to the right and a few men screamed in agony. Orders were shouted out, more guns fired and another explosion went off.

Shaun began trembling so Alani tucked him into her side. "Nolan's right we'll be fine."

She wished she felt half as brave and certain as she sounded.

A soldier yelled "The doors coming almost down get inside now!"

The gun fire tapered off as a rumbling thud shook the ground, Nolan risked a glance around the corner of the desk, then looked at the others his mouth set in a line of grim determination.

Alani asked "What happened?"

Lou paled brushing aside her ear length black damp hair "Tell me that wasn't are escape route."

Nolan breathed out shakily "Fine then I won't tell you."

Their guns ceased firing now that the enemy was behind a solid barrier so they wasted no time in regrouping and issuing out new orders, the squad that seen the escaped kids must have reported as a deep voice commanded "Squad C spread out and find them, they didn't pass the perimeter so they're somewhere in this room, do not let them bypass you again. Am I understood?"

There was a chorus of "Yes Sirs."

Lou whispered furiously "They're going to find us and punish us! Why did I ever get pulled into this ridiculous plan? We are in for it now I hope your happy!"

Ari shushed her "Keep quiet they haven't found us yet."

Nolan nodded "He's right there's a way out of this, we just need to find it."

The kids huddled closer trying to disappear into the surroundings themselves whilst soldiers feet padded around the room searching for them, the footsteps grew nearer and Nolan put himself in a crouch position prepared to defend them if necessary.

A soldier stood in front the the desk and made his partner stop, "Do you hear that?"

The kids held their breath not daring to risk being caught, the soldiers moved even closer, the other soldier said "I don't hear anything."

The first one sounded frustrated "I swore I heard something."

This time the kids heard it, it was the faint sound of music, none of them recognized it apart from Alani who smiled brightly.

The music grew louder and the second soldier said "What the hell is that music?"

Before a warthog crashed through the wall twenty meters to the right, they had no time to react before they were gunned down by a turret with a heart cry of "Excellent job Simmons! And as for you I have just the prescription for you double barrel shotgun, take two and call me in the morning! Blammo!"

The turret stopped as a voice shouted "FIRE IN THE HOLE!"

There was an explosion on the other side of the room as the soldiers scrambled to get a defensive position they had no chance a couple of grenades were tossed at them. Another voice shouted "Not so tough when you're taken by surprise are you assholes!"

The battle was over pretty quickly as more voices to joined the fray, soon heavy thumps headed their direction and despite Nolan motioning her to stay down, Alani stretched out enough to catch sight of Orange and Maroon armor running towards their direction.

She called out "Daddy! Papa!"

Never in her life had she seen her Daddy move fast enough that he skidded to a stop on his knees in front of her, Grif all but tossed his helmet away as he wanted to check Alani over with his own eyes terrified she'd vanish in front of him.

Simmons didn't hesitate to mirror his actions looking her over head to toe not concerned with the children behind her at the moment, before Alani could blink Grif had her wrapped up his arms saying "Don't you ever do that us again!"

He reluctantly let her go as Simmons swept her up in an equally tight embrace "I'm so glad you're alright."

Alani hugged him back feeling tears prick her eyes so happy to be back with them, Grif hugged both her and Simmons so relieved that they found her unharmed and alive.

Sarge shouted "Grif stop showing the enemy your girly feelings and help me get this warthog out of the rubble so we can get out of here!"

Grif let go wiping across his eyes shouting back "Oh up yours!"

Sarge grumbled "What was that!?"

"Oh up yours SIR!"

Simmons held Alani at arms length and for the first time she noticed how tired her fathers looked.

Alani asked "How did you find me?"

Grif answered "Sarge's paranoia finally paid off as there is a homing signal in your sandals that he put in himself."

Simmons got up and said "Let's go before they send reinforcements."

"OK Papa, let's go guys."

Alani stood up pulling Shaun out, with Nolan following her example still watching her fathers warily, Grif and Simmons stared at the kids like it had only just clicked that there were other children than Alani.

Simmons asked "Who are these kids?"

Alani didn't miss how Lou and Ari shied away fearing rejection so she said "They're my friends and helped me get this far but they aren't here because they want to be. They were taken too and we have to help them!"

Grif exhaled deeply "Then we better get going follow us guys."

He and Simmons pulled on their helmets and lead them to the warthog as angry shouts came from the closed door.

Sarge said "I reckon we better get a moving, where are those dirty Blues when you need 'em!"

There was a sharp yell and a stream of bullets firing from the other side of the door that soon went quiet, the door fell over with Washington casually tossing away a Gatling gun. "Did you call?"

Church grumbled "Man Wash you are such a show off and I thought Tucker was bad."

The Aqua soldier soon came into view adding his own comment of "I only show off because I know I don't disappoint."

A voice called out behind him "Bow chika honk honk."

Alani nearly jumped out of the warthog again at the voice of her best friend "JUNIOR!"

Junior echoed an equally happy "HONK!"

The second he was in range Alani tackled him in a hug that her new friends watched curiously, Nolan said "Huh you weren't kidding when you said we'd know him when we saw him."

Washington asked "Who are these kids? They aren't part of the plan."

Grif got into the driving seat saying "They are now, get in we're getting out of here, Tucker is the other warthog where we left it."

Tucker hopped in the back relying "I hope so or it's going to be a tight fit going back."

Once everyone was in Grif didn't wait around to reverse out and drive away from the base like a bat out of hell.

Alani asked Washington "Where are the others?"

Washington answered "Doc, Sister, Donut, Lopez and Caboose stayed behind with the kids whilst as well as packing up and moving all our gear to our new home since our last position was compromised."

Alani took a minute to process this before returning "Where are we going?"

"You'll find out when we get there won't you? Now are any of you hurt?"

Nolan responded "No Sir we're not."

Washington nodded "Alright then, I'm sure we all have a lot of questions for each other but we'll take care of that later, for now stay down until we're a more secure location."

When they reached the other warthog Tucker, Church, Junior, and Washington transferred over into it, Simmons sat down placing his arm around Alani and she was more than happy to curl into his side even though his armor was pokey.

* * *

Hours later she was been nudged awake, she didn't even recall falling asleep but her Papa nudged her again saying "We're here honey."

Alani sat up rubbing the sleep away to see the land around them, the valley they were in was pretty much exactly the same as Valhalla, in fact the only thing missing was a crashed ship so she wondered if they home.

Simmons said "Wash managed to find a deserted box canyon identical to our last location for a lack of any better suggestions we've named it Valhalla 2."

Alani felt something stir beside her and was greeted with the sight of Nolan blinking tiredly yet Shaun sat beside him holding his knees whilst the twins were on the other side propping each other up as they slowly woke up.

Grif appeared in view and said "As much as I can appreciate the merits of a good sleep come on kids it's time to get up."

Alani let her Papa pass her to her Daddy then waited beside him as they helped Nolan, Shaun, Lou and Ari down.

Nolan stuck by her side trustingly as Shaun tried to stay out of view behind them whilst Ari and Lou hovered at Nolan's other side.

Simmons got down and said "We've decided to regroup in Red base so follow us."

Grif took Alani's hand so grabbed Shaun's trying to start making them feel included.

Inside Red base the rest of Red team and all of Blue team were assembled in a meeting room, Donut had been pacing but spying Alani he soon twirled her around in tight hug. "Alani baby you're alive!"

Alani held on for dear life as she answered "I'm fine Aunty Donut, a little hungry but other than that I'm good."

Donut put her down "Of course you must be starving! In fact you all must be hungry, give me an hour and I'll present the welcome back breakfast of the century."

Alani's stomach chose to rumble in time with Grif's causing a small round of laughter that lightened the mood a degree.

Donut fluttered off to the kitchen as Desmond wriggled impatiently from Sister's lap to the floor toddling over to his sister with a gleeful "Lani back!"

Alani picked up her brother hugging him "I'm back Des! Boy have you got big!"

Desmond giggled tugging on her hair his amber eyes shining as she twirled him around "Look Des you're flying!"

Desmond said "Higher! Higher!"

Grif chuckled "That's enough guys unless you want him to throw up on you again."

Alani wrinkled her nose "Ew no, you take him Daddy."

Simmons beckoned the kids to sit down which they did but not without glancing at Nolan first. Alani spotted Junior hanging out by Tucker and waved at him, he offered a halfhearted wave back and she wondered what was wrong with him.

Washington cleared his throat gaining everyone's attention as well as temporary silence, that of course Caboose broke in under a second, "Do you have a sore throat? Because I had one of those after the mean lady punched me. It really hurt."

Church said "Knowing you it was probably a well deserved hit."

Washington carried on "No Caboose, now let's start with the first important matter why were you and Junior taken Alani?"

Alani turned to her friend, "I don't know, do you know anything Junior?"

Junior gestured with his hand as he said "Honk honk blllaaarggg Honk."

Alani translated "He said they wanted him because he can make his race submit to his will so they could control the aliens. He doesn't know why they took me but his best guess is that it was because I was in the wrong place at the wrong time and if he failed to do as they said they would use me as a bargaining chip."

Junior nodded with a firm "Honk."

Tucker slammed his fist on the table "Dammit I'm sick of people trying to use Junior for their evil schemes!"

Alani thought is was a bit strange how well behaved everyone was being, she figured Uncle Wash must have thought of a really good punishment to make them stay so quiet, Washington turned his gaze to the kids and asked calmly "Now for the second matter at hand, who are you?"

Nolan sat up straighter "Until we met Alani we were no-one, we had no names, just numbers that the people at the facility identified us as. I was zero-zero-one to them, green eyes amongst us but now I want to be known as Nolan."

"I see, and as for the rest of you?"

Nolan looked at Shaun nudging him encouragingly and the shy boy said "I was zero-zero-two, known amongst us as blue eyes but I like the name Shaun."

Ari picked up where he left off saying "We were born together Alani tells us that makes us twins, I was zero-zero-three, known as half of two red amongst us but I wanna be Ari from now on."

His sister said nothing until Ari prompted her, she rolled her eyes and said "I was zero-zero-four, I was known as half of two black and if anybody calls me those stupid titles they're going to get one equally as dumb so call me Lou.

" Washington said "What else can you tell me? Like how did you end up in that facility? Where are your parents?"

Junior snapped his fingers and rummaged under his helmet pulling out the papers he stole from the office. "Honk blarg!"

Washington took the papers and his eyebrows shot to his hair line as he read through the information skimming to the important parts.

In a calm voice he said "Alani how about you guys go see how Donut is getting on? In fact why doesn't Caboose go with you?"

Caboose clapped his hands "Yes that would be accept-ta-babble as I love baking! I made a marshmallow house out of cream once it did not taste like marshmallow."

He and Alani made their way towards the kitchen, Alain taking Shaun's hand "OK you guys are going to love Aunty Donut's pancakes."

Ari asked "What's a pancake?"

"The best use of batter ever! Hey Junior you coming?"

Junior offered a "Honk."

Sister put Paxton on the ground "Take the munchkin with you he's getting way cranky."

Desmond seeing his cousin being allowed to go wiggled until Grif let him down as well, Alani waited for him taking his hand whilst Junior took Paxton's then together they went through to the next room.

Simmons, Grif and Tucker watched after them like they were expecting some other unknown enemy to try taking their children again. Washington placed the papers on the table, being sure to spread them out so everyone could see, and asked "Doc how long will it take you to run a DNA test for each of those kids?"

Doc answered "Give or take a few hours for certain results. Why do you ask?"

Washington handed him Shaun's file "Because I can't believe what I'm seeing."

Doc had barely read any of the file when Church shouted "You have got to be freaking kidding me this just isn't physically possible!"

Washington rubbed his brow feeling far older than what was healthy, "Neither are Alani or Desmond."

Sarge said "I'm not sure what's got your Blue panties in a not but whatever it is must be diabolic and will cause you pain so in my book those kids are a victory!"

Sister piped up "Ooo victory? Awesome that means a party right? Ooop Ooop"

Doc placed a hand on her shoulder "You shouldn't drink right now, it isn't good for the baby."

Sister groaned "Aw I knew there was a reason I never had babies before."

Grif stared at them "Are you kidding me? I though Paxton was a one time thing!"

Doc turned red "It's just I saw how Alani is with Desmond and we both agreed a sibling would be good for him."

Grif looked suspiciously at his Sister "Uhuh I'm sure that's why she agreed."

Simmons who'd done his own share of reading the files shook his head "This is unreal."

Grif said "Don't leave us hanging what do they say and don't start the nerd talk because you know I won't listen so just cut to the part that's freaking everybody out."

"Well according to this there was program that was forming in Project Freelancer that was going to be dedicated to creating the next lot of advanced spartans, however the program was initiated just as the Project was collapsing so they took what they had and basically run. They set up a new facility picking up where they left off with what they had."

Grif groaned "I said get to the good part."

"I'm getting there! So using the materials they had left as well as the DNA they acquired they set about creating the soldiers, the made babies in test tubes and started training them from birth."

Tucker said "Wait so you're telling me those kids that were just in were test tube babies, literally, made from random DNA born to be super assassin bad asses?"

Simmons flipped through the pages "Yes but the DNA wasn't random it was taken from the top agents of Project Freelancer but a lot of it got lost in their change in base."

Tucker asked "OK so who's DNA did they use?"

Washington sighed "According to this, mine."

Tucker gaped "Woah are you serious!? All those kids are yours!?"

Simmons corrected him "No, only one of them is the boy Shaun it says here he was made with Wash's DNA as well as another agent called North."

Washington said "Normally I would say such a thing isn't possible but again Alani and Desmond are a pretty good argument, what I don't get is why they didn't just South's DNA instead."

Simmons scanned through the information "According to this she was too volatile and temperamental, she had good genes but not as perfect as her brothers."

Washington chuckled darkly "Oh she would hate that."

Doc got up "I'll go get swabs and get started then, see you guys later. Sister would you like to come and help with with the tests?"

Sister got up going with him "If it's the flexibility test I'm game, I might beat my own record of how far back I can bend."

Tucker crossed his arms "OK so that explains you, why's Church in a tizzy?"

Church growled "I am not in a tizzy." "You're so worked up I can see steam pouring out your ears."

Church said sarcastically "Oh I don't know Tucker it might have something to do with the fact that according to this those twins are mine and Tex's."

Tucker stared at him waiting for his point "How is that a bad thing?"

Church gaped "I can't believe you just said that!"

"Why wouldn't I? You loved her, she hated you, now you have two kids that are part Tex. I'm failing to understand how you loose in the scenario."

Church scowled "Yeah well shut up."

Sarge rubbed his chin "So one of them kids is Wash's, the other two is Church's, female Grif is pregnant again, good lord we're being over run by Blues! Grif, Simmons I need to have a word with you."

They both said immediately "No."

Grif added "The last time you did that I found out a few weeks later I was pregnant with Desmond and whilst I love my kids I know that two Cesarians is pushing it, three is really not good for you."

Simmons tapped his gut "And I can't carry babies, all cyborg in this area thankfully."

Sarge grumbled "Dangnabbit beaten by own genius, oh woe is me outsmarting myself I never thought this day would come, check mate Sarge. Check. Mate."

Tucker asked "So who's Nolan's parents then?"

Washington said "York and Carolina."

"What were they like?"

"York... he was a good guy, you could depend on him and he sometimes cracked jokes. If you had met him I think you would have liked him. Carolina on the other hand was serious, driven and competitive. Her goal was to be number one on the leader board no matter what."

Tucker leaned back in his chair "Wow there really wasn't any normal Freelancer chicks then."

Grif said "So what's going to happen with the kids?"

Washington asked "What do you mean?"

Grif gestured to the papers "I mean if the DNA matches up are you guys going to step up and look after your kids or are you just going to ignore them?"

Church snapped "Why do you care?"

Grif's jaw tightened "Because I don't have to be a mind reader to know those kids have had shitty lives and judging by Simmons expressions I'm right. So I want to know are you actually going to make an effort to take care of them or should we just start making other arrangements now?"

Church slammed a hand down on the table "You can't talk to us like we're the assholes that did this to them! Yes it sucks but you can't expect us to just suddenly be OK with it and be parents to them!"

"And why not? We had to and that turned out OK."

It was a face off of Grif versus Church and neither were backing down.

Tucker said "I have to agree with Grif with this one, I didn't exactly plan on Junior."

Church deflated sitting down heavily "Damn it Tucker I know! I just didn't see anything like this ever happening, I let her go for a reason and this seems like a very large 'fuck you' from the universe."

Simmons pointed out "Even if Church takes his kids and Wash takes his son who's going to look after Nolan? According to this his parents are dead."

Grif answered "We will."

"Did you think about asking me first?"

"Did you think about asking me when I was pregnant with Alani?"

"That was Sarge! I didn't know until you did!"

Grif looked serious for once "Simmons that kid is going to need someone and you've seen how he trusts Alani."

Simmons ran a hand through his hair "I guess we're making that bunk bed sooner than we planned."

Church stared at the pair disbelievingly "You're OK with this? Just like that? What the hell!"

Simmons said dryly "I've learned that sometimes arguing just isn't worth it."

Tucker snorted in good humor "I always thought Simmons wore the pants looks like I owe Doc ten bucks."

Sarge cheered up "The tall one is going to on Red team? Excellent work Simmons on claiming the boy for our side!"

Grif asked "How is it that he was sitting right here when I all but told you we'll take care of the kid and he still twists it like it was your idea all along?"

Simmons said "I have no idea but it's probably best we let him think that."

Washington tapped the table "So we're agreed then? If these kids check out to be who these documents claim them to be we'll keep them with us."

Grif said offhandedly "I think it's pretty obvious we're keeping them anyway."

Washington continued "And that they'll be known as the following, Nolan Simmons Grif, Shaun Washington and Lou and Ari Church. Correct?"

They all nodded in agreement, except Church who muttered "What the hell it can't be any harder than looking after you idiots."

Alani felt all was right in the world again as she helped Donut prepare breakfast and it didn't take long to encourage her new friends into helping out, Shaun was the shyest and Alani was always making sure to check that he wasn't being forgotten because he was so quiet, Lou on the other hand was the loudest and didn't hold in any complaints she wanted to make.

Nolan and Ari on the other hand were pretty easy going once they relaxed and both of them seemed to be enjoying themselves as Nolan sampled the uncooked dough and pulled a face whilst Ari laughed at his expression.

Donut was all to happy having more little helpers in the kitchen that he offered instructions to or help where it was needed, he gave Desmond and Paxton a few ingredients and a plastic mixing bowl on the floor, so of course the pair were making a mess but they were enjoying themselves doing it.

Caboose wasn't far behind them in the mess making department but he kept accidentally setting things on fire, even things he hadn't touched, luckily Donut was able to keep the fires under control. Caboose also explanation ran as follows "Nobody is to blame for this fire, it is a unexplainable random insttance that did not involve me or anybody around me."

After showing Ari how to peel an apple Alani noticed that Junior wasn't with them anymore.

She glanced at her new friends double checking that they were having a good time then left to go find Junior. It didn't take her long to track him down as she knew him better than himself at times.

He was sat outside the base on a rock flexing his fingers open and closed. Alani sat beside him saying "Hey Junior."

He let out a startled "Honk!"

Alani giggled "Wow you must have been a million miles away."

He didn't laugh back so she asked worriedly "What's wrong?"

Junior picked up a piece of grass tearing into bits as he said "Blarg Honk."

"Different? Sometimes I guess, why?"

"Honk honk."

"No I don't ever want to change I'm happy the way I am."

"...Blarg."

Alani grabbed his hand stopping his motions "Junior what did those people tell you?"

He looked her in the eyes then said "Honk."

Alani said softly "Junior they were probably lying I don't know if you can be human..."

Junior looked down sadly "Blarg."

Alani hugged him tightly "It doesn't matter that you're not human, it will never matter because you're brilliant just the way you are."

Junior asked tentatively "...Honk?"

"Yep, and we'll always love you no matter what."

He hugged her back basking in the warmth and acceptance.

* * *

Thirteen years old:

Alani stormed out of her room wielding her hair brush like it a sword, she paid no attention her Grif, Simmons or Nolan who were in the living room watching her somewhat warily as she entered looking around like an hungry predator, seeing nothing out of the ordinary she tossed her brush at wall.

She yelled "DESMOND YOU LITTLE TWERP YOU BETTER HOPE I DON'T FIND YOU!"

Grif said slowly "You alright short stuff?"

Alani stamped her foot "Does it look like I'm alright?!"

The guys exchanged looks before Nolan said "Yes?..."

Alani picked up a pillow and tossed it at him he actually yelped when it hit him in the face.

Simmons frowned "Alani calm down and tell us what the problem is."

Alani spread her arms "The problem is my annoying little brother and his sidekick decided it would be funny to swap my concealer with gravy and they also took all my chocolate!"

Grif said "I'm going to pretend you didn't call your cousin a sidekick and now I'm going to remind you this isn't the first time they've pulled a harmless joke on you."

Alani glared at him "Harmless!? HARMLESS!? Do you think I want to wander around all day smelling like gravy with my face looking like a white chocolate chip cookie!?"

Simmons said kindly "Honey I'm sure the spots will go away soon it's not a big deal."

Nolan winced "Oh you shouldn't have that."

Alani screamed again this time in frustration "You just don't get it!" Then she stormed out making sure to slam the door behind her.

Grif asked "Can anybody tell me what just happened?"

Nolan rubbed his nose that was red from getting hit from Alani's attack, "You tell me! The girls have been acting so weird lately."

Simmons raised his eyebrow "Weird how?"

Nolan leaned back crossing his arms "Weird as in one minute Lou and Alani are 'BFF's' then the next the hate each other, then there's Lou who suddenly gets really quiet when I try to talk to her but then she'll get mad and yell at me when I start talking to someone else and Alani will be all playful one minute but then she'll be upset for no reason whatsoever! Also when Lou and Alani when they're 'BFF's' they sneak off and whisper thing to each other and when we ask what it's about they say 'Girl Stuff'!"

Grif and Simmons went pale when Nolan finished and he'd lived with his adopted fathers long enough to know that didn't happen often.

Simmons shouted "DONUT COULD YOU COME HERE FOR A MINUTE!"

Donut strutted in with hair curlers in one hand and a lightish-red hair curler in the other "What's up guys? Do you need my assistance to style your hair because you've called just in time these bad boys are ready to burn. I'm thinking two words, wind swept, let it simmer for a bit than give me your answer."

Grif pulled a face "No Donut we don't want you anywhere near our hair."

Donut pouted "You guys are no fun."

Simmons said "We called you here because we wanted to ask you do you anything about 'Girl stuff'."

Donut flicked a hand "Yeah I know tons of things, do you want to know what the silkiest ribbon of the year is?"

Grif sighed "No Donut. What Simmons meant is do you know anything about Lou and Alani talking about 'Girl stuff'?"

Donut blinked "Of course I do! We have a weekly tea-time every Wednesday to discuss it."

"Why didn't you tell us!?"

"I thought you knew, after all Alani isn't a baby anymore guys she is almost a lady and I didn't think you'd want Sister talking to her about such things."

Simmons covered his face with his palm saying "This is the most disturbing conversation I've ever had."

Grif glared at Donut "Talking to her about what things Donut!?"

Donut rolled his eyes putting a hand on his hip "Relax I'm saving all THAT stuff for when they're like eighteen we just talk about make-up, fashion, hair, food, boys."

Simmons made a sound like he was dying whilst Grif stood up "Boys!? What boys!" He rounded on Nolan "What boys has Alani been around?"

Nolan leaned back a bit worried for his own safety "Uh me, Desmond, Shaun, Ari, Junior, Paxton and Shalom."

Simmons muttered "I still can't believe Sister let Doc name their next two kids Shalom and Kachina that poor girl is going to be on the receiving end of so many 'Kaching' jokes."

Grif started pacing "I can rule out Desmond, Paxton and Shalom, Nolan you think of Alani as a sister right?"

Nolan blinked confused "Yeah, what else would I think of her as?"

Grif nodded "Good keep it that way. So that leaves Shaun, Ari and Junior... Donut which one is it?"

Donut gasped "How rude! I can't believe you'd try to breach your daughters privacy!"

"And I can't believe she's talking about boys!"

Simmons said "She is a teenager now Grif I guess we should have started expecting it."

Grif grabbed his hair "No no no! She is our baby girl and she doesn't need to start talking about boys or dating them!"

Nolan raised a hand "Can I say just I am really confused and I have no idea what's going on. So can I be excused?"

Grif pointed at him "You stay where you are you're our source on the inside."

"Inside what?"

Grif screwed his eyes "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'm getting images! That's it Simmons we're moving. So pack whatever shit you need because we're taking the kids and going!"

Simmons said "Grif just calm down."

Grif grabbed his shoulders shaking him "I am calm Simmons! I am perfectly calm! Why wouldn't I be calm when my daughter is starting to take after my Sister!?"

Donut scoffed "It's not that bad, in fact if it makes you feel any better they only mention boys like once or twice every few months."

Simmons said "What I want to know is why can't she talk to us?"

Donut didn't miss how hurt Simmons sounded so he patted his hand "It's not because she doesn't trust you, she adores you two, she's just a bit embarrassed at the moment but don't worry she'll come around."

Grif slumped onto Simmons lap clinging on tightly around his middle making pained whining sounds.

Simmons rubbed his back "Geez Grif it's not the end of the world."

Grif sounded truly pathetic and miserable as he replied "Yes it is you just can't see it yet."

Nolan said "I still have no clue what you guys are on about. Can I go now?"

Simmons replied "Escape while you can I think I'm going to be stuck here for the foreseeable future."

Nolan didn't need to be told twice and sprinted out the room before he could be called back.

~The end~


End file.
